


@StarkSon

by aatticsaltt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Genius Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Stark - Freeform, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sassy Peter, Social Media, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Twitter, teen bc i have a potty mouth sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aatticsaltt/pseuds/aatticsaltt
Summary: p.a.s. me the soda@StarkSonnone of yall were raised by the owner of a billion dollar, international tech conglomerate and it rly shows because u act like ppl wouldnt have tried to kill/kidnap me if they knew i was A Thing|p.a.s. me the soda@StarkSonyou guys hate this tweet bc u kno im right. im literally painting a target on myself for u guys, ur welcome, i hope u enjoy my twitter bc it may be the last thing i do





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much Anxiety posting this so. AAAAAAAAAAAAAA. ok thank u  
> So ik twitter only had 140 characters in 2014 or whatever, but im doing the 280 bc im a wordy bitch
> 
> enjoy?? :)

**p.a.s. me the soda**

_@StarkSon_

i touched thor’s hammer once

Location: NY, USA

Joined: Just Now

 **10** Following **2** Followers

 

 **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_

big brother is getting scolded #poordume

[attached: an image of Tony Stark brandishing a screwdriver, which he appears to have been waving threateningly at a very dejected looking bot, whose claw was hanging in despair. There’s a hole in the wall suspiciously screwdriver-shaped right behind them.]

 **23.6k** likes **9.8k** retweets

 

**p.a.s. me the soda**

_@StarkSon_

i touched thor’s hammer once

Location: NY, USA

Joined: Just Now

 **10** Following **1.2k** Followers

 

**p.a.s. me the soda**

_@StarkSon_

i touched thor’s hammer once

Location: NY, USA

Joined: 1 Hour Ago

 **10** Following **3.5k** Followers

 

**p.a.s. me the soda**

_@StarkSon_

i touched thor’s hammer once

Location: NY, USA

Joined: 1 Hour Ago

 **10** Following **8.9k** Followers

 

 **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_

the sheer amount of notifications is terrifying is been like 2 hrs guys

 

 **p.a.s. me the soda** @ _StarkSon_

btw dad is so mad i made this account w/o askin. if i disappear u kno where i went

[attached: another image of Tony Stark, this time in a beautifully decorated living room. Tony is sitting on a pristine white couch, hands blurred as they gestured around his head, and his face a furious red. He appeared to be deep into a rant.]

 **41.2k** likes **13.6k** retweets

 

**p.a.s. me the soda**

_@StarkSon_

i touched thor’s hammer once

Location: NY, USA

Joined: 3 Hours Ago

 **10** Following **24.5k** Followers

 

 **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_

guys pls

* * *

**BuzzFeed** _@BuzzFeed_

[09/25/2014] Tony Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man is caught up in a new scandal after a new twitter user posted pictures of the billionaire, calling Stark “dad.”

[attached: a link to a BuzzFeed news article going more in depth on the buzz around the newest, possible Stark heir.]

 **44.3k** likes **10.2k** retweets

 

 **Fox News** _@FoxNews_

BREAKING: Tony Stark is rumored to have a son. No word from Stark so far.

[attached: a video of The Five sitting around the table, discussing the tweets posted on _@StarkSon_ ]

 **24.5k** likes **9.6k** retweets

 

 **CNN Breaking News** _@cnnbrk_

Iron Man has a son? No word yet from Stark or Stark Industries on the tweets posted earlier this afternoon.

[attached: both pictures posted earlier on _@StarkSon,_ and a black image with “CNN Breaking News” written across.]

 **56.7k** likes **12.3k** retweets

 

 **Newsweek** _@Newsweek_

Internet abuzz as Tony Stark is rumored to have a son. Radio silence so far from the billionaire regarding the tweets.

[attached: a still picture of Tony Stark, taken earlier in the week following his trip to a local Italian restaurant.]

 **34.6k** likes **8.1k** retweets

 

 **LAT Entertainment** _@latimesent_

Remnants of old playboy days? Tony Stark supposedly has a son the world never knew about, and he’s on twitter.

[attached: an article with several old pictures of Tony Stark clearly trying to sneak around but failing to avoid catching attention.]

 **46.4k** likes  **12k** retweets

 

 **Stark Industries** _@SI_Official_

We are declining any comments until either Tony Stark or Pepper Potts personally release information regarding the twitter account _@StarkSon_. Please do not pressure them or the company for answers until they are ready to share.

 **89.4k** likes **59k** retweets

* * *

**Tony Stark** [verified]

@ _iamironman_

Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist.

Location: New York City

Joined: May 2006

 **8** Following **13.4M** Followers

 

 **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_

I’m sure a good amount of you by now have, if not seen the account yourself, heard of _@StarkSon_. All I have to say is, yes, he’s my son. No, I will not tell you anything more. This is as nice and articulate as I will be about it.

 **138.3k** likes **79.5** retweets

>   |
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ spoil sport :P
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ I literally do not want to hear anything out of you, kid. You want to keep this ridiculous account? These are the terms we’re doing it under.
> 
>  
> 
> **Pepper Potts** _@ViriniaPotts_
> 
> _@iamironman @StarkSon_ Honestly, Tony, you can’t have expected him to stay off social media forever.
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon @VirginiaPotts_ I cannot believe you’re turning against me too. And on Twitter. The disrespect from my own household.
> 
>  
> 
> **Happy Hogan** _@harold3028614_
> 
> _@iamironman @StarkSon @VirginiaPotts_ I’m begging you guys to stop.

 

 **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_

dad says i can keep the account so Q&A time!!! :DDD

 **87.6k** likes **56.7k** retweets

>   |
> 
> **benJAMIN** _@ZwodderFu_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ HOW OLD ARE YOU
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@ZwodderFu @iamironman_ am i allowed to answer this??
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon @ZwodderFu_ He’s 13.
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@ZwodderFu @iamironman_ im 13 :)
> 
>   |
> 
> **Egg man** _@hngeggs_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ do you like eggs?
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@hngeggs_ only if _@WarMachine_ makes them bc dad cant cook to save his life
> 
>  
> 
> **Col. James Rhodes** _@WarMachine_
> 
> _@StarkSon @hngeggs_ It’s true.
> 
>   |
> 
> **Iron Man** _@stark.png_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ what is your name??
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@stark.png_ u kno, ive never actually seen my birth certificate so it could be anything
> 
>   |
> 
> **Steve Rogers** _@CaptainAmerica_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ I was wondering when you’d get on here, kid.
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@CaptainAmerica_ if i can take college classes i can have a twitter
> 
>  
> 
> **Steve Rogers** _@CaptainAmerica_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Fair enough.
> 
>  
> 
> **Claudia** _@evertree_
> 
> _@StarkSon @CaptainAmerica_ wait u’re in college??????????????? aren’t you literally 13
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@CaptainAmerica @evertree_ yea, i graduate 2016 fall w/a b.s. in electrical engineering
> 
>  
> 
> **end my suffering** _@fforfab_
> 
> _@StarkSon @CaptainAmerica @evertree_ could not be me sis
> 
>  
> 
> **Steve Rogers** _@CaptainAmerica_
> 
> _@StarkSon @evertree @fforfab_ He IS Tony Stark’s son.
> 
>  
> 
> **Claudia** _@evertree_
> 
> _@StarkSon @CaptainAmerica @fforfab_ ^^^ tea.
> 
>   |
> 
> **iron man is my daddy** _@tonystarklover_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ what’s it like living with Iron Man?????
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@tonystarklover_ id answer this but ur name gives me hives ughhhhghghghgh i hate it so grosssss! bleh!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **iron man is my dad** _@tonystarklover_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ is this better
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@tonystarklover_ literally why would that be any better
> 
>   |
> 
> **king pepe** _@beaaaastboii_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ do u hang out with the avengers????
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@beaaaastboii_ i mean,,, they kinda live in my house.
> 
>  
> 
> **king pepe** _@beaaaastboii_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ even black widow??????
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@beaaaastboii_ yah. altho i knew her b4 the avengers happened. she also teaches me how to fight n its rly fun!
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@beaaaastboii_ but shes always busy so i usually only hang out w/ _@WarMachine_ or thor, if hes on-planet
> 
>   |
> 
> **Hawk of the Eye** _@iam_the_avengers_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Why did u choose StarkSon???
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iam_the_avengers_ well, that’s what thor calls me. is an asgardian thing i guess but i thought it was catchy
> 
>   |
> 
> **Gloria** _@snapplecrack_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ is tony a good dad?
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@snapplecrack_ the best!!!!!!!! hes like my best friend ever and my teacher, idk how i could do life without him it would suck maaaaaaajor butt to not have him be my dad
> 
>  
> 
> **harree putter** _@fuzzywuzzy_
> 
> _@StarkSon @snapplecrack_ im crying thats so pure can i hug u?????? Omg
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@snapplecrack @fuzzywuzzy_ of course, i love hugs
> 
>  
> 
> **Alex** _@alexandrathe666th_
> 
> _@StarkSon @snapplecrack @fuzzywuzzy_ literally he needs to be protected at all costs. _@iamironman_ now i see why you kept him hidden. He’s too pure and precious for this world.
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon @snapplecrack @fuzzywuzzy @alexandrathe666th_ I know.
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@snapplecrack @fuzzywuzzy @alexandrathe666th @iamironman_ dads v emotional pls excuse him
> 
> [attached: a screenshot of a very long message from Tony to Peter’s phone, almost completely blurred out besides the last line that says, “I love you more than anything in the world, squirt.”]
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@snapplecrack @fuzzywuzzy @alexandrathe666th @iamironman_ btw i love u lots too dad, so much, even if i expose your darkest secrets to the internet. youre still the coolest an my favorite avenger (especially outside ur suit) <3
> 
>  
> 
> **Alex** _@alexandrathe666th_
> 
> _@StarkSon @snapplecrack @fuzzywuzzy @iamironman_ CATCH ME CRYING MY EYES OUT Y’ALL THIS IS THE PUREST SHIT I WANT TO DIE OH MY GOD THIS KID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS FAMILY!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon @snapplecrack @fuzzywuzzy @alexandrathe666th_ Kid, I did not just bare my soul for you to put it on Twitter.
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@snapplecrack @fuzzywuzzy @alexandrathe666th @iamironman_ i blurred out almost everything!!!!!!! besides pepper liked it so its not that bad
> 
>  
> 
> **Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_
> 
> _@StarkSon @snapplecrack @fuzzywuzzy @alexnadrathe666th @iamironman_ I think we should’ve put him on Twitter a long time ago, Tony. This is the most positive publicity you’ve had in ages.
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon @snapplecrack @fuzzywuzzy @alexandrathe666th @VirginiaPotts_ Low blow, Ms. Potts. Low blow.
> 
>   |
> 
> **Hulk SMASH** _@thatass_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ who’s the mom????
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@thatass_ i dont think im allowed to say her name but she died when i was 4 so i dont rly remember much about her anyway
> 
>   |
> 
> **Thottie** _@thorcouldruinme_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ did you rly touch thors hammer
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@thorcouldruinme_ yes!
> 
> [attached: a picture of Thor’s hammer, held by the god himself, and a hand reaching out from behind the camera to touch the hammer. Thor looked greatly amused, mouth open as if he had been speaking while the photo was taken.]
> 
>  
> 
> **Thottie** _@thorcouldruinme_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ OMGOMGOMG DID YOU TRY AND LIFT IT
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@thorcouldruinme_ no! i had to go to bed, but all the avengers tried, even _@BruceBanner_
> 
>  
> 
> **Dr. Bruce Banner** _@BruceBanner_
> 
> _@StarkSon @thorcouldruinme_ I do believe most of us were drunk at the time.
> 
>   |
> 
> **StarkSon** _@starkheir_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ plsplspls post a selfie is not fair only the avengers can know u
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@starkheir_ dad would flip (1) and (2) how do i already have fan accounts?????? thats crazy i only joined at like,,, 8 this morning
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon @starkheir_ Welcome to fame, kid. And yeah, no selfies. Not until you’re 21.
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@starkheir @iamironman_ unfair
> 
>  
> 
> **Naomi** _@naomisinstra__
> 
> _@StarkSon @starkheir @iamironman_ why were you even awake at 8am thats horrible omg
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@starkheir @iamironman @naomisinstra__ i never slept. dad and i were up all last night in the lab
> 
>  
> 
> **Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_
> 
> _@StarkSon @starkheir @iamironmam @naomisinstra__ I knew it.
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon @starkheir @iamironman @naomisinstra @VirginiaPotts_ Nice going, kid…
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@starkheir @iamironman @naomisinstra_ @VirginiaPotts_ whoops
> 
>   |
> 
> **parvati** _@trueravenclaw_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ u never answered what its like living with iron man
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@trueravenclaw_ (i love ur handle!!!) just imagine the most intense helicopter parenting ever and then add the most intelligent AI on the planet + several weaponized suits of armor that could go up against the hulk
> 
>  
> 
> **big oof** _@bigoofs_
> 
> _@StarkSon @trueravenclaw_ big oof

 

 **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_

honestly u guys are all so nice and sweet and thank u sm for all ur asks but i cannot keep up aaaaaa

 **215.7k** likes **172k** retweets

 

 **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_

i see a lot of ppl asking me about the avengers an i swear theyre not as cool as they want u to think,, hawkeye and thor have poptart-eating contests everytime thor is on earth

 **394k** likes **240.1k** retweets

>   |
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> hawkeye always ends up choking and then thor has to give him the heimlich maneuver. no they havent learned

 

 **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_

the amount of times im being compared to rapunzel is alarming im not caged in the tower i go out, i do things i swear

 

 **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_

none of yall were raised by the owner of a billion dollar, international tech conglomerate and it rly shows because u act like ppl wouldnt have tried to kill/kidnap me if they knew i was A Thing 

>   |
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> you guys hate this tweet bc u kno im right. im literally painting a target on myself for u guys, ur welcome, i hope u enjoy my twitter bc it may be the last thing i do
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Stop joking about that you little shit or you’ll lose lab privileges for three months. BTW if anyone actually tries to find my son, you’ll find there’s precious little I won’t do to keep him safe.
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ big oof

 

 **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_

NO WE DONT HAVE ANY PETS _@iamironman_ WONT ALLOW THEM BC HES MEAN AND HATES JOY

 

 **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_

one time i brought back a stray cat i found tho and she stayed for a while but she somehow got into the lab and scared DumE and he accidentally rolled over her 

>   |
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> dad gave her to the animal shelter after that. i cried for three days. i still miss jingle
> 
>  
> 
> **Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ I’ll talk to him about a fish tank. 
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@VirginiaPotts_ YES!!!! and then a puppy!!! come on, a puppy would be great!!!! A perfect esa!!! pls!!!!!!!

 

 **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_

Ok, everyone needs to stop sending the kid tweets. It’s past his bedtime.

 **78.3k** likes **42.3k** retweets

>   |
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ 1st of all, its 9pm. 2ndly, if its past my bedtime, its past yours too
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ besides ur just mad bc everyone thinks we need a puppy
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ You don’t have any right to boss me around today or demand pets. All you’ve done today is stress me out. You know I have heart problems, right? This could kill me.
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ ur not gonna die bc i joined twitter stop bein so dramatic, an im not bossing u around im stating a true fact (also a puppy could help w/stress)
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Get off your phone.
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ not until u agree to sleep.
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Kid, don’t make me stick Pepper on you. I will.
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ fake… shed agree w/me anyway. u suck at sleeping
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ plus ik ur finished in the lab, ur just sulking
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ I am not sulking, I’m working!
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ tinkering* aka ur sulking bc u only tinker when u sulk
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Fake news. I’m actually working on important SI things. Clean energy, saving the earth, etc, etc. Not that I’d expect a thirteen year old to understand such vastly important responsibilities.
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ dad pls go to sleep. ill get jarvis to do the lights-out protocol if u dont
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ You wouldn’t dare.
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ try me
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Kid, I swear to god, don’t do it.
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ im comin for u
> 
> [attached: a photo of Tony Stark’s very blurred profile. He’s slouched over his phone at the desk in the lab and looking mildly horrified. You can almost see a reflection in the glass, but the photo is too grainy to discern any features.]

 

 **p.a.s. me the soda** [verified]

_@StarkSon_

i touched thor’s hammer once

Location: NY, USA

Joined: 14 Hours Ago

 **10** Following **529.1k** Followers

 

 **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_

got him to bed by 10pm. sleep tight, iron man :)

[attached: a photo of an extremely grumpy Tony Stark bundled up in bed, tucked in very methodically in a way only someone standing could’ve done. There’s a small Iron Man plushie sitting on the pillow, which was placed very photogetically to rest against Tony’s forehead.]

 **587.4k** likes **431.9k** retweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah
> 
> I might do more chapters for this. who knows?? I certainly dont. its been fun tho and is an easier way of getting back into writing than to throw myself head-long into a fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://aatticsaltt.tumblr.com/). I mean, if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Happy Hogan** _@harold3028614_  
>  How is it so hard to take no for an answer? Ask Tony if you want to know who @StarkSon is so bad. I don’t get paid enough for this.  
>  **23.6k** likes **13.5k** retweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is one of the first times i've ever updated a chaptered fic that i've done.... u know why??? BECAUSE OF ALL OF Y'ALL'S SUPPORT AND LOVE LITERALLY OMG YOUR COMMENTS HAVE ME SCREAMING ON THE DAILY I LOVE IT SO MUCH.  
> it honestly invigorates me so much and i feel like i have a minor heart attack with every comment PLSPLSPLS keep them coming i havent felt this much joy in YEARS i love this fandom with all my heart  
> so, from the bottom of my little southern heart, thank you. i mean it.
> 
> enjoy!

**Pepper Potts** [verified]

_@VirginiaPotts_

C.E.O. of Stark Industries.

Location: New York City

Joined: May 2007

 **9** Following **10.1M** Followers

****

**Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_

Many of you all have been asking for my personal opinion about _@StarkSon,_ and truly all I have to say that he is a wonderful, brilliant boy who I’m very grateful to be acquainted with.

 **672k** likes **397.2k** retweets

****

**Stark Industries** [verified]

_@SI_Official_

Clean Energy Capital.

Location: New York City

Joined: March 2006

 **3** Following **12.5M** Followers

****

**Stark Industries** _@SI_Official_

As seen in the brief press conference hosted by CEO, Virginia Potts, and owner, Tony Stark, the still unnamed son ( _@StarkSon_ ) will be taking the mantle of the company whenever he comes of age and Ms. Potts releases the company to him of her own accord.

 **978.2k** likes **643.6k** retweets

****

**Stark Industries** _@SI_Official_

For all of us here at SI, we would like to say that we are very excited to see where the newest Stark generation will take the company, and wish him all the best in his adventures until he’s ready to assume his position as C.E.O. and Head of Research and Development.

 **532.8k** likes **351.2k** retweets

****

**Col. James Rhodes** [verified]

_@WarMachine_

Colonel in the Air Force. War Machine. American.

Location: New York City

Joined: July 2008

 **7** Following **8.8M** Followers

****

**Col. James Rhodes** _@WarMachine_

I’ve received a lot of asks regarding _@StarkSon,_ and while I’m in no place to disclose any information Tony, Mini-Stark, or Ms. Potts have not already, I can assure you _@StarkSon_ is one of the best kids I have ever met, and has left a positive impact on all he interacts with.

 **341k** likes **193.6k** retweets

****

**Happy Hogan** [verified]

_@harold3028614_

Head of Security, Stark Industries

Location: New York City

Joined: October 2012

 **4** Following **142.9k** Followers

****

**Happy Hogan** _@harold3028614_

Stop asking me about the fucking kid.

 **28.4k** likes **4.1k** retweets

****

**LAT Entertainment** _@latimesent_

Unnamed Stark heir takes the internet by storm. With 4.2 million followers in two days, _@StarkSon_ is officially becoming the fastest-growing account in Twitter history.

[attached: an article with several screenshots of _@StarkSon_ tweets, each with a small, following paragraph talking about his tweets.]

 **32.5k** likes **10.7k** retweets

****

**BuzzFeed** _@BuzzFeed_

Press conference raises more questions than answers. Who is _@StarkSon_? How has Tony Stark kept his identity hidden for thirteen years?

[attached: an YouTube video over dozens of conspiracy theories that have been floating around ever since _@StarkSon_ was created five days prior, some even going as far as to say Tony Stark had built himself an android son.]

 **76.2k** likes **38.9k** retweets

****

**Dr. Bruce Banner** [verified]

_@BruceBanner_

Radiologist Expert.

Location: Unmarked

Joined: December 2009

 **25** Following **4.7M** Followers

****

**Dr. Bruce Banner** _@BruceBanner_

As many asked, I have had the pleasure of working closely with _@StarkSon_ and can say easily he is one of the greatest minds of his generation. Heading into the future, I expect a great many things from him, and am honored I had the opportunity to mentor his genius.

 **461.3k** likes **395k** retweets

****

**Dr. Bruce Banner** _@BruceBanner_

Also, an alarming amount of you have expressed concern about one of my replies to _@StarkSon_ ’s thread. I didn't mean to insinuate we’d allowed a minor to get drunk. Only the adults had drank anything, and even then Tony remained sober, mostly for _@StarkSon_ ’s sake.

 **452.9k** likes **247.2k** retweets

****

**Newsweek** _@Newsweek_

America’s Faceless Sweetheart: _@StarkSon_ is everywhere on the internet now. People can’t seem to get enough of his sassy, joyful attitude.

[attached: numerous still captures of people’s tweets, YouTube comments,  and photos from the press conference where Tony and Pepper had addressed _@StarkSon_ ’s existence and his new account.]

 **27k** likes **15.2k** retweets

****

**Happy Hogan** _@harold3028614_

How is it so hard to take no for an answer? Ask Tony if you want to know who _@StarkSon_ is so bad. I don’t get paid enough for this.

 **23.6k** likes **13.5k** retweets

****

**Steve Rogers** [verified]

_@CaptainAmerica_

Kickin' Nazi Ass Since 1918

Location: Brooklyn, NY

Joined: January 2013

 **7** Following **9.4M** Followers

****

**Steve Rogers** _@CaptainAmerica_

I won’t be the one to reveal _@StarkSon_ ’s identity, I assure you, however in response to the overwhelming influx of questions regarding him, I will say he’s a upstanding young man with fantastic morals. Although his brain is a very scary thing.

 **540.1k** likes **399.9k** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Steve Rogers** _@CaptainAmerica_
> 
> None of you have heard a thirteen year old debate with his father over thermonuclear physics and it really shows.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@CaptainAmerica_ I cannot believe he’s got you saying that too, now.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Steve Rogers** _@CaptainAmerica_
> 
> _@iamironman_ It’s very catchy.

****

**The New York Times** _@nytimes_

[10/23/14] Avengers tower is a hotbed of activity with swarms of reporters and social media-enthusiasts hoping to get a glimpse of the elusive Stark heir.

[attached: several photos of all the crowds surrounding Avengers tower, and a good number of those gathered are holding signs, asking for information about _@StarkSon_. One picture shows a particularly vivacious group haranguing Stark Industry employees for answers, barely held back by police.]

 **66.2k** likes **41.1k** retweets

****

**Stark Industries** _@SI_Official_

To all of those gathered at the New York headquarters, we would like to officially remind you that Tony Stark himself has offered his personal team of lawyers to handle any legal action should harassment of employees continue.

 **577.3k** likes **324k** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Stark Industries** _@SI_Official_
> 
> No one at Stark Industries besides Ms. Potts and Tony Stark themselves know who _@StarkSon_ is, and we would kindly request you respect our employees’ space and privacy before we have to take more drastic measures to protect their security.

****

**Tony Stark** _@iamironman_

Story time. When Mini-Me was six years old, he begged me to help build Dum-E a “baby”. I agreed, and while _@StarkSon_ built the bot, I rewrote some of Dum-E’s original coding.

 **683.1k** likes **529.5k** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> When the bot was finished, a perfect little imitation of Dum-E, Mini-Me introduced the bots to each other for the first time. “Here’s your baby, Dum-E. Just like I’m daddy’s baby.”
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> Dum-E made an odd whirring/chirping noise I one-hundred percent did not code into him and led the baby bot around the lab, showing him all of the tools Dum-E was allowed to touch. Mini-Me cried for two hours straight.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> He kept grabbing my hand and bringing me over to look at Dum-E and his “baby”. This went on for several more hours, even after he stopped crying because Mini-Me was fascinated with the bots.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> When our house got destroyed last year, Dum-E grabbed the baby bot before they went over into the ocean. Mini-me was ecstatic when I fished them back out and immediately started rebuilding him the second we were in a halfway decent lab.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> To this day, “Bab-E” rolls around with Dum-E in the lab, although _@StarkSon_ has upgraded his coding and claw several times.
> 
> [attached: a short, 5-second clip of Dum-E and Bab-E in the lab, both of their claws tilted to face each other and beeping enthusiastically as if they were having a conversation. Someone laughed in the background, high and light, and distinctly not-Tony.]
> 
> ****
> 
> **Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_
> 
> _@iamironman_ _@StarkSon_ even roped me into playing with Bab-E a few days after Bab-E was originally built, and I’ll admit, it’s very endearing how much he loves that bot.

****

**Col. James Rhodes** _@WarMachine_

As overwhelmingly requested, my own story-time with _@StarkSon_. This is when Mini-Stark was only four or five months old and he was coming to meet my mother (his honorary grandmother) for the first time during the holidays.

 **496.6k** likes **334.8k** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Col. James Rhodes** _@WarMachine_
> 
> Naturally, my mother was ecstatic but Mini-Stark is a daddy’s boy through and through and didn’t want to be separated from his father at all. (Still doesn’t, really.) So Tony ended up holding Mini-Stark the whole time.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Col. James Rhodes** _@WarMachine_
> 
> I do think Tony is a really good father, but he was still… adjusting to having a baby at that time, and with all the excitement of Christmas, forgot to burp Mini-Stark after his dinner.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Col. James Rhodes** _@WarMachine_
> 
> Halfway through our dinner, Mini-Stark spit up all over Tony’s ridiculously expensive suit. Pretty much the whole bottle he’d drank half an hour earlier.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Col. James Rhodes** _@WarMachine_
> 
> Tony was not mad at all, he felt horrible for forgetting in the first place, but the utter disgust and shock on his face when Mini-Stark originally spit up on him was worth a lifetime of laughter.
> 
> [attached: a photo of Tony’s absolutely horrified face, the front of his undershirt and lapels soaked through with baby spit up. The baby’s face wasn’t visible, but his messy head of brown curls was. The image was slightly blurred, and likely had been a still taken from a home-video.]
> 
> ****
> 
> **Col. James Rhodes** _@WarMachine_
> 
> It at least made for a very interesting first-Christmas with Mini-Stark. Tony now makes it a point to wear clothes he’s okay getting spit-up on every Christmas.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@WarMachine_ Next time I’ll direct him to you if he’s ever sick. It’ll leave a lasting impression, I promise.
> 
> ****
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@WarMachine @iamironman_ ive been trying to keep quiet on all these tweets but im literally begging u to stop talking about this
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@WarMachine @StarkSon_ No dice, kiddo. You never get to live it down.

****

**Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_

I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to include one of my own stories about _@StarkSon_ , however this one was only a few days after his eleventh birthday.

>   |
> 
> **Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_
> 
> It was after-hours, but I’d needed to grab some papers from one of the department head’s office. Mini-Tony offered to tag along, mostly because he’s never allowed at Stark Industries during office hours.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_
> 
> While I was in the office gathering the paperwork I needed, Mini-Tony explored the lab. We headed back up to the mansion, and I thought nothing was unusual. The next day, Happy comes into my office asking if I’d seen any of the interns overnight.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_
> 
> Long story short, and after reviewing a great deal of footage from that night, we discovered that, while I was in the office, Mini-Tony had taken it upon himself to solve the equation written across the board. According to the director, they’d been trying to solve it for weeks.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_
> 
> Often times it’s very easy to forget Tony and his son are geniuses, especially living around them and dealing with their various moods. But then they build impossible suits of armor, or solve impossible math equations, and you're reminded of what their minds are capable of.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_
> 
> Then again, you also find yourself walking in on both Tony and Mini-Tony covered waist-up in flour because they’d blended the cake batter a little too vigorously and staring forlornly at the sad, sunken-in cake, and the world makes a bit more sense again.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_
> 
> Yes, I do have a picture, but in the desire to preserve Tony’s son’s privacy, I’ll keep it private until we all decide it’s a proper time to reveal his identity.

****

**Tony Stark** _@iamironman_

Since the squirt has been begging me for two weeks now to be more open about his identity on social media, I decided to share some of my favorite photos of him that he absolutely hates.

[attached: three separate pictures. One is of a newborn baby, barely bigger than the hands holding him, face a beat red as he squalled at the top of his lungs in protest (it was Rhodey holding him, and, again, Tony’s son refused to be held by anyone besides his father). The second photo is of a naked baby, likely a few months old, in the little sink baby-bath that was a vibrant red, staring in utter fascination at a rubber ducky. The last is a picture of a chubby-faced baby looking scared out of his little mind (only Tony knew this, but just prior to the photo, his son had farted and scared himself).]

 **1.3M** likes **984.8k** retweets

>   |
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ thanks, i hate it :)
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ I love it enough for the both of us. You were such an adorable little baby.
> 
> ****
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ i was gross an got sick all the time
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ I wouldn’t say that I loved your numerous bouts of illness, and you definitely were very gross at times, but you were MY kid.
> 
> ****
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ are you ever gonna let ur kid share his name with his loving, adoring followers???? <3
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ No.
> 
> ****
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ ughhhhhh why not??? it doesnt make any sense dad literally theres nothing about me online no one would have any information besides my naaaaaaaaaaame
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ You’re not letting this go, are you?
> 
> ****
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ nop!
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ …Fine.
> 
> ****
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ srsly????????!?!?!??!?!??!
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ So long as you promise to stop making jokes about you being kidnapped or dying because of this account. Seriously, kiddo, it gives me heartburn and acid indigestion just thinking about it.
> 
> ****
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ OMG!! of course i promise!! heck yeah!!! thanks dad!!!!
> 
> ****
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ and... u know that i kno u’d never let anything happen to me, right? ik no ones gonna hurt me bc i have iron man (but most importantly my dad) watching my back
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Yeah, kid. I know.
> 
> ****
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ good. bc u have some serious self-worth issues. im gonna beat it out of u with love

****

**p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_

ITS THE DAY THAT U GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!!!!!!! name reveal!!!! :D not a selfie just yet but i dont think even i want 2 share that for a while bc thats kinda scary! anyway, my name is peter anthony stark. like… p.a.s.? it was there the whole time haha!

 **3.5M** likes **3.2M** retweets

>   |
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> to everyone saying that my dad picked my middle name, he actually didnt. it was my moms idea like she wanted to name her kid anthony b4 she met my dad soooo just kinda stuck as a middle name ig!
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> besides idk if uve MET my dad but he hates being called anthony.. but hes perfectly fine saying "peter anthony!" whenever im in trouble and its honestly terrifying,,,, dad is scary sometimes.
> 
>  
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> @everyone i dont need ur sass, yea ik hes iron man but hes also my DAD like him flying around fighting baddies and being scary to save the world is stuff i try not to think about. ofc i admire him more than anything but i also have to wonder if hes coming home or not and it sucks
> 
> ****
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> many of u are saying my name couldve been “p.s. i love u” and ur so right i missed out on a beautiful opportunity there bc i love u all smh @ myself
> 
> ****
> 
> **p.a.s. me the soda** _@StarkSon_
> 
> yes they give me a LOT of nicknames. pete, pete-pie, peter pan, u name it. dad used to dress me up as either tinkerbell or peter pan when i was a baby for “the lols”. yes i hate that he says that its horrible and embarrassing

 

 **Peter Stark** [verified]

_@StarkSon_

i touched thor’s hammer once

Location: NY, USA

Joined: September 2014

 **10** Following **10.4M** Followers

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

ig this a thing nowww :) hello world, im (not) ready

 **2.1M** likes **1.7M** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ No one ever is, kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yee haw.  
> honestly the identity reveal came a lot sooner than i expected but i couldnt NOT put it in. especially with all of these nice little story times from pete's fam.  
> the spaces between a handle and a period/apostrophe are 100% intentional I swear
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://aatticsaltt.tumblr.com/)! I mean, if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_  
>  is it honestly just me or did howard stark look like hitler with his mustache??? just me??? ok  
>  **1.7M** likes **1.3M** retweets
> 
>  **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_  
>  @ all the howard apologists: fight me. he was a terrible guy AND he looked like hitler. u cant win this fight. and ya im allowed to say this he was MY grandpa not urs. so fuck off.  
>  **4.2M** likes **4.1M** retweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER THREE. finally. this one was a Struggle bc how do i put in Age of Ultron in on a twitter fic????? then a brilliant idea struck me and then it was just a matter of convincing my lazy self to write.
> 
> thank u guys sm for all the support its amazing. enjoy!!

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

psa (yes ik about the initials I KNOW OK) to everyone who thinks tony stark is cool. hes not. hes a dweeb. i have video evidence. i am only keeping it from the interwebs for future blackmail purposes otherwise i would show u rn

 **933.9k** likes **834.1k** retweets 

>   |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> my favorite one is when he was building the first iron man suit. he knows what im talking about. just thought he should be reminded about that.

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

u may be asking why i say my dad is the uncoolest person ever and im threatening to blackmail him. let me tell u why.

 **802.2k** likes **733.7k** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> normally, if i ever wanted to watch a show, we would just buy the dvd or whatever off amazon or smthn. normal. but i wanted to watch a netflix exclusive show
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> i ask my loving father for us to get netflix
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> we get netflix. not an account. the whole freaking business. we own netflix now. so if u want anything from netflix just @ me because apparently ITS OURS NOW
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> i see and acknowledge all of your “but thats so cool!” but thats not the issue here. its the fact he hears smthn like “hey, i like that” or “i want that” and does the UTMOST. y do we need mcdonalds or netflix???
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> we dont. but we own them anyway??? bc i maybe said once i wanted them?? its nuts. and now neither of us can decide if we need to put in his card for our freaking netflix account or not
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> sometimes i rly hate our brains bc its too easy to play devils advocate and were both v compelling arguers. i want to scream netflix shouldnt be this stressful
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> so thats y im blackmailing him bc hes givin me a headache and immediately concluded i wanted another COMPANY when i said i wanted netflix
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ In my defense, you didn’t specify whether or not you wanted the account or the company. And, really, it could’ve just been a stroke of business genius. You are taking over a Fortune 500 eventually.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ were not talking about this anymore, im mad. u cant just buy out the entirety of the stock bc i said i want smthn. even the ceo of netflix only had beneficial ownership of 2.48% of the company as of the companys last proxy filing with the sec. the CEO, dad!
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ My god, that’s probably the most business-y thing I’ve ever heard you say. Or seen you write. I absolutely hate it, please don’t do that until you’re at least eighteen.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ i am taking over a fortune 500 eventually arent i???? i have to know business to do that dad :)
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ That “dad” is illegally sassy, and I’m grounding you for the foreseeable future for that. Oh, and the party I’m planning with the Avengers you so wanted to attend? You’re not allowed to go anymore.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ u cant ground me over twitter!!!! i can just delete ur tweet! come onnnnnn thats not fair, u get to see them alllll the time and i never get to see thor
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Only Thor?
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ hes the best avenger after all :))
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_
> 
> [attached: a very shaky, 20 second video obviously taken from Peter’s phone. At first, it only showed sock-covered feet rushing down a hardwood floor, but then came the sound of louder footsteps chasing from behind and closing in rapidly. Peter panned the camera to look around his shoulder, careful not to show any face, to see Tony was chasing after him. Breathless laughter bubbles out of Peter as he turns the camera back around and picked up his pace, panting as he skidded around a corner. Behind him, Tony hollars, “PETER ANTHONY STARK YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!” and Peter shouted, still howling with laughter, “Dad, please, I’m sorry!” before the video cuts out a few seconds later.]

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

im grounded :)

 **592.2k** likes **499k** retweets

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

last tweet b4 my dad rips my phone out of my hand for speaking the truth: yes we own at least all the new york and malibu mcdonalds locations but knowing dad it could be all of them. im scared to ask

 **870.3k** likes **832.6k** retweets

****

**Tony Stark** _@iamironman_

Yes, Peter is grounded, but only for the rest of the night. Don’t worry, you’re favorite little backstabber will be back on Twitter in no time.

 **1.4M** likes **994.1k** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> Oh, and it’s all McDonald’s locations. There are some that remained privately owned, but I bought out the corporation and told Peter I owned only New York and Malibu locations to make him feel better. I swear he was going to have a heart attack when I said I bought McDonalds.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> Speaking of, if anyone wants a free Netflix account, the first 100 people in the next twenty four hours to accurately guess Peter’s favorite band will have lifetime access. Call it a new owner promotion.

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

@EVERYONE ON TWITTER. im so disappointed guys!!! no one guessed my favorite band!! not one of u!!! smmhhh

 **936.3k** likes **785.5k** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> its 100% ac/dc. dad and i always listened to classic rock when i was little and now every other form of music is Lesser. im pretty sure i like ac/dc more than he does… and guns and roses. black sabbath is more dads scene tho
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> fave song???? cold hearted man. close second is razors edge. i see ur back in black and highway to hell and those are classics for sure for sure but cold hearted man is emotional. hits where it hurts.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> honestly their whole razors edge album is sheer musical genius.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> speaking of,
> 
> [attached: an image of someone in a full-length body mirror in a closet that seemed to be full to the brim with different suits (likely Tony’s). Peter, scrawny Peter, was wearing a slightly too-large AC/DC sweatshirt over faded jeans, face blurred out by the flash of the camera. If you looked closely enough, you could see Peter’s socks had little Iron Mans on them.]
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> its my favorite sweatshirt :) i stole it from dad forever ago. he got it @ one of their razors edge concerts in the 90s
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Don’t let Peter being so casual about this fool you. He’s a SUPERFAN of AC/DC. It’s terrifying, he knows everything about them. I swear, he’s a walking biography.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ shhhh! theyre not supposed 2 kno!
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ So you can spill MY (far more personal) secrets to the world, but I can’t tell them you have a favorite band? The double standards in this house are incredible.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ ye well ur old so people expect u to be less cool
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Are we forgetting I’m literally an Avenger? You might know of me? Iron Man? Super-genius who saved the whole planet from annihilation? That Iron Man?
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ doesnt mean ur cool it just means ur doing the right thing
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Doing the right thing IS cool.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_
> 
> [attached: image of a man with the words, “You got me there” in bold yellow across the bottom.]

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

btw i was just thinking about my man ellis and i wanted to let u guys know the president is super cool, he came by once to talk to my dad n uncle rhodey and omg he was so cool and nice and makes rly good casserole

 **1.2M** likes **942.9k** retweets 

>   |
> 
> **crystal** _@crystalline_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ can you imagine what it must be like to casually have the president cook for you????
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@crystalline_ to be fair he wasnt cooking for me, more so just my dad n rhodey but i was there sooooo i got some casserole :))
> 
> ****
> 
> **Col. James Rhodes** _@WarMachine_
> 
> _@StarkSon @crystalline_ It was fantastic casserole.

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

is it honestly just me or did howard stark look like hitler with his mustache??? just me??? ok

 **1.7M** likes **1.3M** retweets

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

@ all the howard apologists: fight me. he was a terrible guy AND he looked like hitler. u cant win this fight. and ya im allowed to say this he was MY grandpa not urs. so fuck off.

 **4.2M** likes **4.1M** retweets

>   |
> 
> **jake** _@jakeylakey_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ yeah, a terrible guy who made you one of the richest kids on the planet just by existing
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@jakeylakey_ no no, i love this. u think u kno shit about howard stark bc u read a few books about him. or heard about him in school. ever notice how none of those talk about his home life, or about how his relationship with his son was beyond professionally? ever see that? didnt think so
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@jakeylakey_ dont come onto my twitter acting like you know fuck all about howard because YOU. DONT. you dont kno anything worthwhile an until u can tell me everything my dad has, fuck. off.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tasha** _@n_tsha_
> 
> _@StarkSon @jakeylakey_ IM SCREAMING!!! go off peter omg!!!!
> 
> ****
> 
> **peter stark needs a hug** _@Starks_Son_
> 
> _@StarkSon @jakeylakey @n_tasha_ imagine being dragged like that in front of the whole internet damb… honestly tho peter u ok babe???
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@jakeylakey @n_tasha @Starks_Son_ no. its so dumb that ppl come to me acting like they knew what kinda person howard was. but they dont. its dumb n i kno i shouldnt get so mad but its my DAD whos been hurt by that asshole and my dad never deserved it
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon @jakeylakey @n_tasha @Starks_Son_ Thanks, kid. Don’t get yourself too worked up though, he’s not worth all the frustration in life or death.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@jakeylakey @n_tasha @Starks_Son @iamironman_ ik ik. i just saw an exhibit of him today @ the museum when i was there with my friend and got rly mad about it. an then people try to defend him!!!!!!!!! UGH
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon @jakeylakey @n_tasha @Starks_Son_ I know. Hey, come tell me about your trip to the museum anyway. I wanna hear about it before we head out.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@jakeylakey @n_tasha @Starks_Son @iamironman_ ok! :)

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

well im bored bc the avengers r on some mission or w/e, so ig i can show u some of the stuff im working on in the lab

 **1.2M** likes **938.6k** retweets 

>   |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> so lately ive rly gotten into photography, an dad suggested i build a camera for myself. ive never made a camera b4 or rly ever bothered to learn so this has been some fun experimenting
> 
> [attached: an image of a very messy desktop, filled with stray papers with oddly beautiful sketches of various parts of a camera, several prisms, and scattered pieces of a camera.]
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> pls ignore how messy my desk is i was breaking apart cameras to see how they worked b4 i built my own parts n stuff. i only just started on my own camera, which is y there are so many itty bitty parts layin around
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> if i can actually get it 2 work would u guys want a camera line at SI??
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> the immediate and overwhelming response to that tweet is frightening i hope u guys kno that.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> anyway i just thought i could show u a little about the cameras ive been breaking apart and what im tryna do with them personally
> 
> [attached: a two minute video of Peter explaining the various pieces of the camera. He admits to not knowing entirely the purpose of each piece, but makes it clear he plans to find out and improve it as he builds his camera. He ends it with, “Maybe I’ll even start a YouTube channel to upload some of my work in the lab. I already set up a Twitch account for the party Saturday night, so make sure to find me on there before ten o’clock eastern on Saturday. Same name on there! Thanks guys, love you all!”]

* * *

As promised, on Saturday evening, Peter’s Twitch account went live with a stream at ten o’clock eastern. The video opened to a very crowded living room, people mingling in and out of the shot, holding tall flutes of champagne and whatever other beverages they could get their hands on.

“Hey guys,” Peter’s voice cut across from behind the camera. “Welcome to one of the Avengers' parties. They’re pretty boring unless you’re old enough to drink, honestly, but everyone wanted to see. So, here we are!”

Peter zoomed in on the crowds, clearly searching, and then made a tiny _aha!_ noise whenever he spotted what he was looking for. He pointed, and zoomed in even closer on a figure towards the back of the room, largely hanging by himself rather than mixing in with the crowd.

“There’s Hawkeye. He really doesn’t like the big parties, because there’s too many people talking at once and he can’t lip read more than one person at a time. But he likes observing.”

Again, the camera panned across the crowds, before Peter suddenly zoomed in on another two people speaking softly at the bar to each other. The red hair was pretty hard to miss.

“There’s Black Widow and Bruce Banner,” Peter said. “They’re sort of an item. It’s adorable, even if they’re not actually together yet. Oh, and there’s my dad and Thor! Let’s go say hi.”

The camera bounced wildly around as Peter skipped down the catwalk and down the stairs towards the bar, taking two steps at a time in his eagerness. Tony was the first to spot Peter approaching, and his face broke into an uncharacteristically wide smile as his son bounded towards him.

“Hey, Petey,” Tony greeted as Peter reached his side, leaning down to press a kiss to Peter’s forehead before wrapping an arm around the still-unseen cameraman. “What’s up, peanut?”

“Just came to say hi,” Peter replied, and tilted the camera up to see Thor’s beaming face. “Hello, Mr. Thor!”

“Hello, young Peter!” Thor said, clearly delighted to see the younger Stark. “What is the filming device for?”

“All my followers wanted to see the Avengers partying, but I’m pretty sure this is a disappointment so far. They probably expected lightning, strobe lights and body shots.”

A very disgruntled noise issued from Tony, who was now hidden behind the camera with Peter.

“I’m not even gonna ask how you know about body shots,” Tony said, sounding rather exhausted, like Peter knowing too much about things he really shouldn’t was a regular occurence.

Peter scoffed. “There’s the _internet,_ dad. Honestly, you just _see_ stuff on there, even if you don’t want to. Also, someone said they wanted to do body shots off of me, so I looked it up.”

“ _Excuse me?_ Why didn’t you tell me that? That’s disgusting. You’re barely a teenager, a pre-teen, I—”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s gross. You can sue them later.” Peter laughed and the camera bounced, before scanning across the crowds of people again. Peter sighed. “This is honestly _so_ boring, dad. I’m not even saying that for the benefit of my followers. It’s only been an hour and I’m _bored."_

“I know, right? How about we spice it up a little?” Tony offered, light and teasing.

“How exactly do you think we do that?”

“Mmm…” the camera shifted and wobbled, and suddenly was resting at a higher position. Tony had clearly taken the camera from his son. “Let’s kick everyone out, and then me and you can go blow up some stuff in the lab.”

Both father and son rumbled with laughter, and Peter’s hands snatched the camera back, bouncing it around more as he stepped back to film his father’s face again. Tony’s smile was loose and happy, sunglasses pushed up on his head while he looked fondly over the camera at Peter.

“No way,” Peter said, “Pepper would be so mad at us! And then Dum-E would hose us _both_ down with a fire extinguisher, and I don’t want to spend my Saturday night washing out all the foam.”

“Fair point, kid,” Tony said. “How about we still kick everyone out in an hour, and then we can sit down with the Avengers?”

Peter whooped. “Yes! You’re the best! Okay, guys, check back in an hour, and we’ll have some quality Avengers time without all these boring adults hanging around.”

The feed shut off almost immediately, and Twitter’s servers struggled to keep up with the sudden influx of tweets raving about the world’s favorite father-son duo.

* * *

Around two hours later, Peter went live again. The scene was much quieter, with the Avengers settled comfortably around a glass coffee table. Peter, Tony and Rhodey were the only ones out of frame, and presumably Tony and Rhodey both were sitting next to Peter.

“Whatever, man, it’s a trick!” Hawkeye was saying as the feed came on, gesturing towards Thor’s hammer, which was resting on the coffee table.

“Well, please, be my guest,” Thor said, mouth curved in amusement. No one moved, but Thor urged, “Come on! You all barely tried last time. Granted, you were very drunk.”

Clint’s lips pursed, but he said, “Really?”

“Yeah.”

Hawkeye rose to his feet, walking around the table to where the hammer sat. Every one of the Avengers shifted in curosity, eyes trained to the archer. None of them besides Tony and Peter remembered the first time they tried to lift Mjolnir, so they’re all anxious to see this time around.

“Clint, you’ve had a tough week, we won’t hold it against you if you can’t get it up,” Tony said at Peter’s side, his voice warm and amused. Peter giggled and zoomed in on Clint’s face as he looked over at Thor.

“You know I’ve seen this before, right?” he asked, and Thor nodded, smile wide and complacent.

Clint tried, muscles straining in his arm before he quickly gave up with a laugh.

“I still don’t know how you do it!”

“Smell the silent judgement?” Tony asked, and Clint raised his brows at the man.

“Please, Stark, by all means,” he said, gesturing to the resting hammer.

Tony rose up, and Peter panned the camera to face him. The team hooted as Tony unbuttoned his suit jacket and strode confidently over to Mjolnir. Clint quite happily moved out of his way, clearly eager to watch Tony struggle.

“Never one to shrink from an honest challenge,” Tony said. “It’s physics.” (“ _Physics,_ ” Rhodey echoed off-camera with disbelief.) “Right, so, if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?”

“Yes, of course,” Thor said.

Tony nodded as he braced himself up against the table, one foot on the edge. “I will be reinstituting prima nocta.” Tony tugged at the hammer with all of his strength, his face barely twisting in strain. Suddenly, he unwrapped the wristband from around his arm, and announced, “I'll be right back.”

Shortly, Tony returned with an Iron Man gauntlet. Rhodey joined in on trying to help Tony lift it with his own gauntlet, but even between the two of them, the hammer didn’t budge. Every one of the Avengers attempted; even Bruce, whose Hulk joke fell flat, much to his disappointment.

Steve gave a valiant effort in trying to lift Mjolnir, and Peter managed to catch Thor’s mildly terrified face when Steve was able to shift it, but ultimately failed to lift Mjolnir. Thor heaved a sigh of relief and laughed away the anxiety, and Peter quietly told his father that Thor’s face would be a meme by morning.

Bruce eventually gestured to Natasha to try after Tony attempted for a third time, but she disagreed with, “Oh no, that’s not a question I need answered.” She paused, and then smiled. “You know, Mini-Stark hasn’t given it a shot yet.”

Peter squeaked. “You think _I_ should try and lift it? If both Cap and my dad couldn’t, why should I be able to?”

“Aw, come on, peanut,” Tony urged, nudging Peter’s arm. “Get up and give it a shot. It’s worth a try. I’ll film for you.”

There was a very shaky exhale as reply, but Peter nevertheless handed the camera over to his father. Tony took it dutifully, and turned to face Peter, though kept his face out of the shot. All they could see of Peter was the very tips of curly brown hair and his aforementioned favorite AC/DC sweatshirt.

“You got this, kiddo,” Tony said. “If anyone’s worthy out of us, it’s you.”

“Okay, okay.” The team hummed encouragingly as Peter went to the hammer and shakily grabbed the handle. “This is making me unreasonably terrified, guys. I can’t believe I’m — _woah!_ ”

The entire room was silent as they all stared at Peter, who held the hammer in a shaky hand. Just as suddenly as he lifted it, though, Peter dropped it, and the hammer went crashing through the table with a resounding bang.

“Oh, _shit,_ dad, I’m sorry, oh my god.”

All at once, the silence broke. Tony shouted with glee, Rhodey lifted Peter straight off his feet and into the air, spinning him around. Steve grabbed a very stunned Thor’s shoulder and rattled the frozen god in all of his excitement. Natasha was grinning so wide it looked like it hurt. Bruce, on the other hand, looked a few seconds away from faint.

“I told you he’d be worthy,” Tony hollered over the sudden noise, practically bouncing as he skipped over to Peter and Rhodey. “No one else is more worthy of that dumbass hammer than my kid!”

Peter quickly took the camera back from his father, flustered and shaky, and sat back down in a huff on the couch the moment Rhodey let him go from his viciously tight hug.

“Oh, god,” Peter whined, “I’m not ready to rule over Asgard.”

Laughter bubbled out of the Avengers, all slowly beginning to settle down back in their spots as the sudden excitement died down.

“No worries, Starkson,” Thor said with a faux cheerfulness. “You don’t have to. I could take that mantle from you.”

“Please,” Peter said. “You’re a much better ruler, Mr. Thor. Really, I don’t want to rule Asgard, that’s scary. They’re all gods and goddesses and I’m just Peter.”

Thor’s face softened and he reached out to grip Peter’s shoulder, genuine again when he spoke, “You’re much more than just Peter, little one. You have a pure soul, a righteous one, and that is more than billions across the galaxy can say. Stark has done well raising you.”

“I know.”

Tony suddenly looked away from the scene and sniffed.

“Why was I the only one able to lift it, though?” Peter asked. “It doesn’t make sense…”

“Because you all are not worthy.”

Every head spun to face where the new voice had come from. Peter was the only one who gasped when the camera spotted the broken-down bot, dripping oil all over the floor. Tony instantly pulled out a little device, tapping the screen with sudden urgency.

“Worthy. No. How could you be worthy? You're all killers,” the bot accused, waving a broken arm at them all.

“Stark,” Steve said, and the camera jolted like Peter had been electrocuted.

“JARVIS,” Tony said. “Reboot Legionnaire OS. We got a buggy suit.”

“I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or I was a dream,” the robot said, gesturing vaguely. Peter sunk further back into the couch, muttering so softly the camera couldn’t make out the words. “There was this terrible noise. And I was tangled in… in… strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy.”

Steve stepped forward protectively, half in front of Peter, blocking the camera’s view from the robot as Steve demanded, “You killed someone?”

“Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices.”

“Who sent you?” Thor asked.

“I see a suit of armor around the world,” it replied in a recording of Tony’s voice. Peter whispered, so faintly the camera barely picked it up, “ _No._ ”

“Ultron,” Bruce breathed, and met horrified eyes with Tony.

“In the flesh,” Ultron replied. “Or, no, not yet. Not this Christmas. But I'm ready. I'm on mission.”

Agent Hill slowly cocked her gun. Thor’s hand twitched, ready to call for the hammer. The entire team was tense with anticipation, and Peter’s gasping breaths were the only sound heard in between words.

“What mission?” Natasha asked.

“Peace in our time.”

The walls next to the robot exploded as intact legionnaires burst through. Peter shrieked and ducked as one of the robots came soaring over his head, and seemed to hold onto the camera more as an afterthought as he scrambled away from the main area. To the side, Tony and Rhodey leapt over the railing and slid down the glass siding.

Peter followed shortly after, blindly following the people he trusts the most to keep him safe. But one of the corrupted legionnaires also followed, bodily slamming into Tony’s side and sending the man careening forward into the bookshelves. Peter collapsed to his knees, too scared to move another inch.

“Dad!” Peter cried hysterically, and then, “Rhodey!” as the man was blasted back through the window and hit hard on the level below.

“Peter,” Tony’s voice urgently called out at Peter sobbed. “Peter, call — call your suit!”

“ _Dad!_ I—”

“ _Now,_ Peter!”

In the haste and panic, Peter dropped the camera as he tried to double tap his watch. In the silhouette of broken glass, whoever was watching the stream could see a thin figure be engulfed by a brilliantly red suit and duck behind the nearest solid object he could find.

The next few minutes were utter chaos, and all that could be seen were brief flashes of light, and the sound of guns and repulsors. Finally, silence fell on the team as the last of the bots were defeated, and the team took a moment to breathe. Someone stumbled over to where Peter had hidden himself, and, in the silence, Tony’s terrified voice was louder than a bomb.

“Where’s Peter?”

Hands grab the camera off the ground, and the video feed goes dark.

* * *

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

so, fun fact, i got kidnapped by a psychotic robot bent on world destruction aaaand yea. honestly im kinda bored. murder-bot seems to like me for some reason, which is great bc i wont DIE but i miss my dad a lot rn. he just gave me my phone tho for entertainment so? thats cool.

 **4.9M** likes **4.8M** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> keeps blocking all my calls and texts tho. so… _@iamironman_ dad??? ik ur busy but please??? can u pls talk to me this is. terrible. awful. so freaky u have no idea, there are so many BOTS dad oh my god pls pls pls get me out of here i wanna go home pls dad i cant do this.
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Hey, hey baby. We’re working on finding you, I swear, but Ultron is pretty good at hiding you guys. I’m so sorry, I… fuck, kid, I wish I could talk to you. Not over Twitter. I’m so, so sorry. Baby, I’m sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ its okay i kno its not your fault, i just,, hes blocking everything, dad. i... i can try an hack past for you guys, maybe? i mean, i
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Pete???
> 
>  
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ im sorry dad i cant i cant. hes upset. he doesnt want me talking to you. he knows exactly what im trying to doing on here and i cant icant dad i cant do this im scared. pls find me plsplspls whatever hes doing here its not good. ITS NOT.
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Oh, peanut. It’s okay. It’s okay, you don’t have to do anything. We’re gonna stop him for you. Remember the Avengers? We’re the world’s mightiest heroes, and we’re gonna get you out and get you home. Thor even said he’ll take us to Asgard to celebrate once you get home, okay?
> 
>  
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ ok… pls hurry, i know he doesnt want to hurt me now, but what about later?? what if he hurts me to hurt u dad? i cant be the reason u get hurt dad i cant
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ He hurt me the second he took you away from me, but don’t worry about it, kiddo. Stark men are made of a lot tougher shit than iron. You’ll be okay, I’ll find you, and I’ll beat the hell out of his metal ass for daring to touch you. Do you understand?
> 
>  
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ yea… yeah. i trust you. an i kno u cant keep up with me constantly bc u need to figure out a way to fix all of this but. pls message every so often?
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ You got it, kid. By the way, Clint wants to invite you over sometime. I’ll explain whenever we got you back, okay?
> 
>  
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ ok
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Oh, Pete. I know. I know. It’s okay, peanut. You’re gonna be okay, dad’s gonna find you faster than you know it. You’ll be back home faster than Dum-E can grab the fire extinguisher.
> 
>  
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ are u gonna be ok?
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ I will be the second I get my arms back around you. I’m never letting go again. Never.

 

**Needles**

_@__deathstxr__

Peter Stark’s best friend and galactic authority on Star Wars.

Location: NY, USA

Joined: July 2014

 **13** Following **10.3k** Followers

 

 **Needles** _@__deathstxr__

 _@StarkSon_ PETER ARE YOU OKAY OH MY GOD YOU WEREN'T ANSWERING YOUR CALLS AND U JUST DISAPPEARED AT THE END OF YOUR STREAM DUDE PLS ANSWER ME IM TERRIFIED PETER I SWEAR TO GOD ANSWER ME WITHIN THE NEXT TEN SECONDS

 **14.5k** likes **10.1k** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@__deathstxr__ hey man im good im cool. breathe, im alive. im sorry for scaring u dude
> 
>  
> 
> **Needles** _@__deathstxr__
> 
> _@StarkSon_ oh thank god. you can’t do this kinda thing to my heart, man. heart issues run in the family, i can’t die on you.
> 
>  
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@__deathstxr__ well murder bot here has no plans on murdering me so im not dying on u either bro. im fine, just kinda stressed. dad will find me tho. ill be ok.
> 
>  
> 
> **Needles** _@__deathstxr__
> 
> _@StarkSon_ not that i don’t trust ur dad wholeheartedly, but are you okay emotionally right now??? you can let it out, dude, it’s okay. you were kidnapped and that freaks out people even like the avengers. u know that better than anyone.
> 
>  
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@__deathstxr__ …no im not okay. this robot killed jarvis, he stole me out of my own home and keeps trying to act like my DAD and thinks i need to be saved from my own father like??? my dad is not the one i need to be saved from
> 
>  
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@__deathstxr__ i just want to go back home. im so tired and scared. theres no one here but robots, and i love robots but these all are controlled by a murderer. theyre all freaky and not my dads iron legion anymore and im trying really hard not to cry but its just. awful and sucky and… yea
> 
>  
> 
> **Needles** _@__deathstxr__
> 
> _@StarkSon_ dude, that's awful… but it’s rly okay to be scared and cry, everyone does. i know for a fact your dad and all the avengers are scared. not everyone is a hero all the time. i’m telling you this especially bc i know you’re planning on doing something dumb. so peter, DON’T.
> 
>  
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@__deathstxr__ ive been in here for almost a whole day now, man. what else am i supposed to do???? the avengers need someone to help them, and ultron cant hurt me. dad couldnt so he cant either. i can help
> 
>  
> 
> **Needles** _@__deathstxr__
> 
> _@StarkSon_ it’s not your responsibility to. leave that to the avengers
> 
>  
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@__deathstxr__ ive watched my dad return from the dead more times i want to admit. ive seen him and the avengers come back beaten and worn thin from battle. theyre our first and last line of defense and no one is helping them. i cant sit here and wait for them without helping.
> 
>  
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@__deathstxr__ i cant do it anymore.
> 
>  
> 
> **Needles** _@__deathstxr__
> 
> _@StarkSon_ what are you even going to be able to do?
> 
>  
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@__deathstxr__ im not sure yet. but youll find out whenever i get out of here. call happy have him take u to the tower. we r gonna be back soon i swear
> 
>  
> 
> **Needles** _@__deathstxr__
> 
> _@StarkSon_ i really hate that you’re the one comforting me. i’m not the one kidnapped by some crazy robot
> 
>  
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@__deathstxr__ yeah well, not everyone can be heroes all the time.

 

 **Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_

 _@StarkSon_ I’m assuming Ultron has blocked your direct messages, since you’re not responding. Please tell me you can see this.

 **1.2M** likes **988.9k** retweets 

>   |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@VirginiaPotts_ yes!!!! aunt pepper im so sorry hes blocking all private communication im sorry i dont even know why hes not blocking this
> 
>  
> 
> **Pepper Potts** _@VirigniaPotts_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Oh, Peter, don’t apologize. It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have fought back, and it’s not even what your suit is originally designed for. It’s going to be okay, sweetheart. Your father will find you in no time.
> 
>  
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@VirginiaPotts_ ik… i wish it was sooner. or that u or dad were here even tho its terrible, because u would be so much better at this than me. u would kno what to do
> 
>  
> 
> **Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ I highly doubt Ultron knew just who he kidnapped when he took you, Peter. This is an awful situation, and I only really have one piece of advice for you: be like your father, and give them hell.
> 
>  
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@VirginiaPotts_ yes ma’am!

 

 **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

i kno theyre all robots and have no issue seeing no matter what the lighting but honestly it is so bright in here its ridiculous. its hurting my eyes

 **534.9k** likes **501k** retweets

 

 **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

ooo. i have an idea. i love my brain :D

 **3.2M** likes **3.2M** retweets

 

 **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

@ultron, u better watch out, u better watch out, u better watch out, u bETTER WATCH OUT

 **2.2M** likes **1.9M** retweets

 

 **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_

 _@StarkSon_ Peter.

 **987.5k** likes **911.1k** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ anthony.
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ What are you doing?
> 
>  
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ youll see :)

 

 **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

whats with evil dudes and monologuing??? i dont get it. blah blah blah, you hate this person, gonna destroy the world. cool. can u just… not tho???

 **3.2M** likes **3.1M** retweets

 

 **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

u kno, ive always loved robots but now i could go the rest of my life without seeing another one of the machines v happily

 **3.9M** likes **3.9M** retweets

 

 **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

wanda and pietro are actually rly nice but theyre working with murder bot so Not Cool guys come on

 **2.1M** likes **2M** retweets

 

 **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

holy CRAP thats a lot of vibranium. an theyre talking about the avengers… _@iamironman_ dad r u ok??????

 **1.9M** likes **1.9M** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Yeah, we’re alright kid. Barton helped us out there a while ago. Guess now you’re seeing the result of all of that.
> 
>  
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ well if that isnt the most vague thing ever -_-

 

 **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

honestly cannot tell what theyre making with all of this vibranium… it sorta looks like a giant drill but idk. like what drill needs a magnetic field? u guys got any ideas??

 **2.3M** likes **2.1M** retweets

 

 **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

my plan is almost successful and ultron hates he cant figure out what im doing haha u big loser >:P

 **7.8M** likes **6.7M** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Kid, please don’t purposefully piss him off. We’ve almost got you back.
> 
>  
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ its ok my theory was already proven right. he tried to hit me bc i was bein snarky and insulting him and he physically couldnt hurt me bc u still are the one who coded his base personality. ure still savin me dad :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Great. Thanks for the motivation, Pete. By the way, tell him I’m going to rip him apart for trying to hit you. Piece. By. Fucking. Piece.
> 
>  
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ hes mad.
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Good. Now we’re on the same page.
> 
>  
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ and u said dont purposefully piss him off lol
> 
>  

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

SO THE CITY IS FLYING. IM STILL ON IT AND TRYING TO GET OUT OH MY GOD THIS IS NUTS. i finally hacked back into the suit and forced a virus through to disable him for a few minutes but omgomg my heart is pounding so hard i cant pilot this dumb thing im just.. im just 13

 **5.3M** likes **5.2M** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ (voice message sent by FRIDAY) Peter, you little shit. I’m so proud of you, you’ve done so well. Good job on getting him out of your suit, kiddo. You’re so smart. Now you just have to get out into the air, and I can find you buddy. I know you can do it, trust yourself Petey.
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ (voice message sent by FRIDAY) I see you’re moving kid, FRIDAY finally got a lock on your location. You’re doing so, so good. Come on up, kid. I got you. It’s gonna be okay, you’re so fantastic kiddo. FRIDAY, answer call — Peter, oh thank god. Hey peanut, I got you.

 

 **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

im finally home and WOW am i glad to be back guys. its been a v long and crazy 2 days but I WAS TEMPORARILY AN AVENGER! it was so cool! dad calmed me down and i ended up helping escort people to safety an even destroyed a few bots. being iron man jr was super cool but never again

 **6.7M** likes **6.6M** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ You’re damn right never again. The whole goal is to make sure you never have to be anything like Iron Man.
> 
>  
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ but what if i was like,,, bit by a radioactive spider and got super cool powers bc of it??? what then, dad? id have my own theme and could like. fight crime! be an avenger! get my own theme song!
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Yeah, well, considering that’s never going to happen, we’ll cross that hurdle when we get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark Voice: And then we crossed the hurdle.
> 
> still no beta. we die like men.
> 
> longest chapter yet YEA BOIS. i wanted it to be v normal for peter up until the attack bc really the avengers were just chillin. and then, bam! wanda. i dont like her but im not gonna let my Personal Opinion mess with the fic. (i also am not a captain america fan but w/e)
> 
> anyway, it was a little IFFY on the video/para part bc i hate hate hate rewriting movie scenes into my fic but i wanted to give some sort of visual element where peter wouldn't have had otherwise if he was just tweeting.
> 
> ehsfj yeh. thanks for reading guys! :)
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://aatticsaltt.tumblr.com/)! I mean, if you want.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_  
>  _@StarkSon_ Fuck, you’re right.
> 
>  **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_  
>  _@iamironman_ usually am :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew! four chapters! its been a,,, rough one bc I didn't really know what to do with it at all. it takes place between CACW and AOU, so its in that intermediary where peter's not rly involved in a lot of the government stuff so its just. filler fluff. that I did not even go over once so, heres hoping theres no embarrassing mistakes
> 
> but, in the meantime, peter got a dog. ur welcome. I love her. enjoy! :)

**Peter Stark** [verified]

_@StarkSon_

i lifted thor’s hammer once

Location: NY, USA

Joined: September 2014

 **11** Following **12.4M** Followers

  
**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

GUYS GUYS u kno how when i first joined like,, over half a year ago (wow its been soooo long!!!) i mentioned wanting a dog?? well after sokovia me n dad went to a place where they train service animals and i qualified!! ive been visiting for 5 months and today we finally bring her home!!!

[attached: an image of a young, Cavalier King Charles Spaniel sitting quite happily on someone’s sweatpants-covered legs. The dog’s head was tilted, almost looking as though it was smiling at whoever was taking the photo.]

 **3.8M** likes **3.6M** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> u have no idea how im excited to have her. king charles spaniels r really good for kids who have mental disorders &/or ptsd and i just. service dogs are so amazing and pure and so worth it for anyone whos struggling guys oh my god im crying
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> but but but her name is blossom and i love her so sosososo much. shes such a good girl and loves dad too. when we first got her, she went up to him after meeting with me and licked his nose and dad cried.

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

ofc i got a video who do u think i am _@iamironman_

[attached: a two minute and fifteen second long video clearly taken on a phone’s camera. At first it was a younger Blossom playing in Peter’s lap, who was giggling as she licked his fingers like crazy. Then, someone off camera in the background asked if Peter was alright with his dad coming into meet Blossom, which he agreed to. Tony walked in not three second later, clearly having been waiting, and knelt down as Blossom hurried over to greet her new companion. The elder Stark scooped up the puppy as Peter chatted away about how much he loved her, and Blossom eagerly licked Tony’s nose with a tiny tongue. Tony was quiet as he held the eager, squirming puppy, and soon, Peter says, “Dad are you crying?” and zooms in on Tony’s tear streaked face. Peter exclaims, “ _DAD!_ ” and the video ends.]

 **5.9M** likes **5.8M** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Peter Anthony, I quite clearly remember telling you not to ever share this video.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ DAD i have to give the people want they want and they wanted soft iron man crying over a puppy kissing his nose!!!!!
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ What am I going to do with you???
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ love me v much and drive me to go pick up blossom now??
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Well, can’t argue against that.

****

**Needles** _@__deathstxr__

 _@StarkSon_ OMGOMG CAN I COME MEET HER DUDE PLSSSSSS I’M BEGGING YOU

 **3.2k** likes **1.8k** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@__deathstxr__ ofc dude!! myb tomorrow tho bc we gotta introduce her to the tower first
> 
> ****
> 
> **Needles** _@__deathstxr__
> 
> _@StarkSon_ understandable. i still cant’t believe ur dad is selling… r u still gonna be able to be in band & stuff???
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@__deathstxr__ ye. the buyer said i can still take a helicopter 2 the tower & use the landing pad like how i get to college rn
> 
> ****
> 
> **Needles** _@__deathstxr__
> 
> _@StarkSon_ badass. is blossom gonna go to school with u also?
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@__deathstxr__ yup! shes a service animal man, she goes everywhere with me. also, y didnt u just text me??
> 
> ****
> 
> **Needles** _@__deathstxr__
> 
> _@StarkSon_ peter, this makes me look so cool being friends with you. why WOULDN’T i tweet you??
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@__deathstxr__ bc no one knows who you are since both u and ur guardians signed an nda for ur safety and ur level of coolness is then only dictated by ur follower amount which has absolutely 0 effect on ur irl popularity??
> 
> ****
> 
> **Needles** _@__deathstxr__
> 
> _@StarkSon_ fair point. but ppl in our organizations would kno the second u released ur selfie.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@__deathstxr__ ur very right. but until then just pls text me dude

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

THERE SHE IS!!! I’M SO EXCITED!!!!! :D

[attached: a shaky, thirteen second video of Blossom, the King Cocker Spaniel, on a leash at Peter’s feet. People are talking in the background, and Tony’s voice is distinct among them, but Peter just zooms in on Blossom’s service vest and then her smiling face.]

 **2.5M** likes **2.2M** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Col. James Rhodes** _@WarMachine_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ It’s about time you finally got her. Next we have to get your dad a service animal, since Miss Blossom has already worked wonders for you.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@WarMachine_ way ahead of u! ;)
> 
>   |
> 
> **Steve Rogers** _@CaptainAmerica_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Are you going to bring her by the compound anytime soon? Sam’s five seconds away from chewing my ear off about having a dog in the compound.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@CaptainAmerica_ yeah! im gonna be comin up w/dad later this week. blossom will be with. its gonna be her 1st time in a helicopter. also tell sam to be quiet and learn some patience
> 
> ****
> 
> **Sam Wilson** _@TheFalcon_
> 
> _@StarkSon @CaptainAmerica_ That’s cold, Peter.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@CaptainAmerica @TheFalcon_ >:P

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

we just got home and blossom is curled up with me on the couch. im so,,, blessed. my crops, watered. the moon is full and i am transcending onto another plane of fulfilled existence

[attached: a landscape photo of the top of Blossom’s head on Peter’s lap in their living room, the giant TV playing Home Alone and two legs that weren’t Peter’s were propped up on the coffee table. Although there was little in the picture to truly be seen, there’s a very domestic feel to the image.]

 **7.9M** likes **7.7M** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Evan** _@evanssboi_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ what a life to live.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@evanssboi_ sometimes its really great :D
> 
> ****
> 
> **Evan** _@evanssboi_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ u wanna trade??? Lol
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@evanssboi_ not rly but if u (or anyone else) is in a bad home situation pls send me a dm and i can help u. :)
> 
> ****
> 
> **Hadia** _@pinklady_
> 
> _@StarkSon @evanssboi_ for real???? thats it???
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@evanssboi @pinklady_ ofc. last year i went to my dad with the idea to create a non-profit, volunteer shelter for kids who r in any sort of abusive situation and so far weve opened at least one in every burrow of nyc & r looking to do so across the nation.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@evanssboi @pinklady_ its called starks home for wayward kids and its completely free & we have a team of lawyers that oversee the cases to get the kids to a safer home. its not an orphanage but kids r allowed to stay for as long as they need until they find a better home or r old enough to live alone
> 
> ****
> 
> **Cassie** _@charnel_
> 
> _@StarkSon @evanssboi @pinklady_ Im crying??? This is too pure how did I never know about this? Spready this shit like wildfire y’all. Get it in every city everywhere. I looked it up an apparently Stark Industries handles all costs for the lawyers and employees, but they take donations SOLELY to pay them! DONATE
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@evanssboi @pinklady @charnel_ yes pls donate! we have a total breakdown of all the costs for the shelters on the si website so u can see exactly where ur money is going. 100% goes to the lawyers n the employees and maintenance of the shelters. theres also a lot of volunteer n internship opportunities for ppl
> 
>   |
> 
> **Ice Ice Baby** _@IcyThyroid_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ r those tonys legs
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@IcyThyroid_ yes they are :)
> 
> [attached: another two images, this time of Tony himself, who was sprawled out on the couch, arms tossed over the back. His head was slumped back and to the right, lips barely parted as he slept soundly. The second photo was about the same, but this time Peter’s hand was on his dad’s cheek and had pushed his head back to an uncomfortable angle, where Tony remained fast asleep.]
> 
> ****
> 
> **bruh** _@webeouthere_
> 
> _@StarkSon @IcyThyroid_ Is no one gonna talk about that total name generator handle??? Who willingly chooses IcyThyroid as their twitter handle????? Wtf.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@IcyThyroid @webeouthere_ i try not to judge.
> 
>   |
> 
> **peter stark stan** _@starkfamismyjam_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ its been 197 days since you tweeted about having a dog.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@starkfamismyjam_ okkkk… thanks for letting me know?
> 
> ****
> 
> **peter stark stan** _@starkfamismyjam_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ i wouldve gotten you a dog so much sooner if you were my kid. u should come to me peter, i could give you so much more
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon @starkfamismyjam_ Do yourself a favor and stop fucking tweeting my son before I have to do something a little more drastic.

****

**Stark Industries** _@SI_Official_

Thanks to the sudden influx of donations, we are pleased to announce that we are opening up two hundred new shelters in major cities across the United States. From both us here at Stark Industries, and Peter Stark, we thank you for helping save kids from abusive homes.

 **14.7M** likes **14.3M** retweets

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

so ive had blossom for a few days now and shes finally meeting the avengers!!!

[attached: four images. One was of Sam and Steve crouched in front of a very happy Blossom, who had her front paws pressed up on Sam’s thigh and was giving him a very eager kiss under his eye. The second was of Natasha all by herself, holding Blossom and petting through her thick fur with a small smile, though her eyes were looking to Peter. Rhodey was in the next photo with Sam again, who looked all-too-happy to be stealing Blossom’s attention from Rhodey. Last photo was of Blossom alone by herself out in front of the compound, sitting prettily, and taken from the ground looking up. She looked very regal.]

 **13.2M** likes **10.4M** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> as the kids would say these days: iconic. gorgeous. a goddess. true icon. love her. we stan. a legend.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ These kids, he says, as if he’s not thirteen years old himself.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon @VirginiaPotts_ Finally, someone else says it. He’s been saying that shit all week.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_
> 
> _@StarkSon @iamironman_ I feel like you can’t say much, Tony. You are the one who raised him.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon @VirginiaPotts_ Don’t remind me.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@VirginiaPotts @iamironman_ rude D:<
> 
> ****
> 
> **Col. James Rhodes** _@WarMachine_
> 
> _@StarkSon @VirginiaPotts @iamironman_ Don’t mind Tony, kid. Following that tweet he had to walk out of the meeting we were in because he felt so terrible. He’s probably about to call you if he hasn’t already.

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

ok my spam over blossom is (temporarily) over. in the meantime, HARLEY IS HERE!!! :D hes a fam friend that dad met a while back when the whole mandarin thing was going on. he has a twitter but he never uses it bc he thinks its lame but hes lame so whatever

 **729.7k** likes **520k** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> i still follow him tho.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ I still stand by the fact that letting you two meet and interact was among one of the worst decisions I’ve made since I invited a terrorist to my home.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ liar. u love when we hang out.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Do I really? I feel like I don’t, considering the absolute mayhem that follows.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ you totally love it.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Fuck, you’re right.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ usually am :)
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ The sass is off the charts today.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ Ti amo così tanto, papà!
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Ti voglio bene anch'io.

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

long story short: harley helped my dad when everyone thought he was dead after the terrorist attack. when we moved permanently to nyc, dad invited harley over an harley showed me how to make his potato gun. it was rly cool, so now he comes over to visit occasionally

 **398k** likes **301.1k** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Bum Bum** _@humdrum_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ is he another engineering genius???
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@humdrum_ yea but it was a total coincidence that dad found him. harley is rly smart but he doesnt actively apply himself to learn proper techniques or anything. he thinks he can figure it out w/o ever studying :p

 

 **Tony Stark** [verified]

@ _iamironman_

Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist.

Location: New York City

Joined: May 2006

 **9** Following **15.3M** Followers

****

**Tony Stark** _@iamironman_

Hacked (aka he left his phone unlocked). But that feel when you come to visit and these two birdbrains end up arguing about particle physics within the first two hours.

[attached: an image of the now-familiar Stark living room. However, instead of from Peter’s usual point of view, someone else entirely had taken the photo, and captured Tony mid-argument with a face no one’s seen yet. Peter’s brown curls stuck up around his head like a small halo, his pale cheeks a gentle pink, and mouth parted on unheard words. Black-rimmed glasses sat on his face, halfway down his nose, though he doesn’t seem to notice. Most striking were his brown eyes, that perfectly mirrored his father’s.]

 **135.3M** likes **129M** retweets

> **|**
> 
> **Amaal** _@mooncalf_
> 
> _@iamironman_ YO IS THAT PETER??? OMG HE IS A CUTIE!! LOOKS SO MUCH LIKE TONY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> ****
> 
> **Gaea** _@plangent_
> 
> _@iamironman @mooncalf_ RIGHT??? I never expected to see his face so soon but I’m not opposed omg. I’m screaming, Peter, honey!! You’re so precious!
> 
>   |
> 
> **Beverly** _@iamstarkson_
> 
> _@iamironman_ harley is out here doing the lord’s work. I’ve been waiting for eons for this day. My skin is CLEAR. I am BLESSED.
> 
>   |
> 
> **big oof** _@bigoofs_
> 
> _@iamironman_ big oof.
> 
>   |
> 
> **end my suffering** _@fforfab_
> 
> _@iamironman_ damb harley gonna die a hero’s death for this. but at least we got to see peter. heart eyes motherfucker. i love this kid.
> 
>   |
> 
> **Alex** _@alexandrathe666th_
> 
> _@iamironman_ after almost obsessively following this family for eight months now i can finally say i can die happy now. they look so cute together! the body language as tony leans towards peter omg omg im dYING its so cute

 

 **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_

Well… Harley had no idea that we were trying to keep Peter’s face off the internet, but now it’s out in the world for everyone to see and had spread faster than my AI could bring it down. Sometimes the hive mind is a terrifying thing, but, since we’re here…

[attached: a candid selfie of the Stark-duo. Tony’s arm was around Peter’s shoulders, his son tucked tight against his side, and his head was tipped down to watch as his son _beamed_ up at the camera. In this light, you could see the barest hints of freckles across Peter’s cheeks, and his eyes gleamed behind the thick glasses he wore.]

 **251.9M** likes **200.9M** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Col. James Rhodes** _@WarMachine_
> 
> _@iamironman_ Saved. :) New favorite picture.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@WarMachine_ That was disgustingly domestic, honey-bear. I just threw up in my mouth.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Col. James Rhodes** _@WarMachine_
> 
> _@iamironman_ Says the man who won’t shut up every time Peter breathes.
> 
>   |
> 
> **Steve Rogers** _@CaptainAmerica_
> 
> _@iamironman_ It is a good picture of you two! Peter looks very happy.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@CaptainAmerica_ He is.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman @CaptainAmerica_ i am.
> 
>  
> 
> **Peter Stark**   _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman @CaptainAmerica_ well, sorta. idk if this is how i wanted my face to be revealed but whatever. harley didnt kno, its not his fault
> 
>   |
> 
> **Needles** _@__deathstxr__
> 
> _@iamironman @StarkSon_ dude... it happened.
> 
>  
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman @__deathstxr__ yea... it really did.

 

 **Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_

I’ve been waiting for this day for so long now.

[attached: the long-ago mentioned photo of Peter and Tony together, having attempted to bake a cake. Peter was a few years younger, about eight or nine, and both him and his father were staring forlornly down at a pathetic-looking, sunken-in cake that had burned terribly around the edges and flattened in the middle. Both father and son were covered in a thin, white powder lining, and their dark hair was nearly entirely white with the flour.]

 **127.1M** likes **99.7M** retweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PETERS FACE!! REVEALED!! I just love my lil nerdy boy with his glasses. such a precious bean <3
> 
> anyway, not my favorite, but we have another chapter 2 go before i'll start the CW crap. I watched that movie specifically for this fic, so. you're welcome. I've done that twice now bc I hadn't watched AOU either XD
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://aatticsaltt.tumblr.com/)! I mean, if you want.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Alex** _@alexandrathe666th_  
>  honestly is it like?? national peter stark week? bc im not opposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo. welcome. I took a longer break for this chapter but boi was it needed. not that I dont love writing this fic, but I was writing A LOT in a very short amount of time.
> 
> also, was this chapter unnecessary? absolutely. did I enjoy writing it? hell yeah.
> 
> enjoy! :)

**Sam Wilson** [verified]

_@TheFalcon_

Cap’s Right Hand Man.

Location: New York

Joined: August 2013

 **29** Following **534.9k** Followers

****

**Sam Wilson** _@TheFalcon_

 _@iamironman_ Follow me.

 **14.5k** likes **11.1k** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@TheFalcon_ No.

****

**Sam Wilson** _@TheFalcon_

 _@StarkSon_ Follow me.

 **12.9k** likes **9.7k** retweets 

>   |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@TheFalcon_ sry i already filled my monthly follow quota.

****

**Sam Wilson** _@TheFalcon_

-_- The Stark Family everyone…

 **14.1k** likes **12k** retweets

****

**Steve Rogers** _@CaptainAmerica_

_@TheFalcon_

[attached: an image of Sam pouting in the corner in one of the rooms at the Avenger’s compound. Steve had meme’d (Steve had picked up the term from Peter, and thought it was funny enough to use often) the picture to put several captions around Sam’s head such as “why does no one love me”, “when u just want the starks to follow u back”, and “im so lonely”.]

 **6.2M** likes **6M** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Sam Wilson** _@TheFalcon_
> 
> _@CaptainAmerica_ Fuck you too, then.

****

**Needles** _@__deathstxr__

 _@StarkSon_ peter anthony stark.

[attached: a short clip of the Stark living room, where Big Hero 6 (released only a few days prior — turns out as Iron Man’s son, Peter was able to own a copy of movies the very day they premiered in theatres) was playing on the massive TV screen.

The show was paused twenty-three minutes into the movie where a baseball cap laid on the ground. The camera panned to the right, where Peter was sitting on the couch, hunched over with his shoulders trembling.

Very abruptly, Peter jerked up into a proper sitting position and yanked off his glasses, wiping at his eyes that poured down tears. Big, gasping sobs poured out of him, and someone snickered behind the camera.

“It’s not _funny,_ ” Peter snapped, but his voice lacked any heat. “He— Tadashi…”

Peter broke off into another tortured wail, and the video cut off as the cameraman began to laugh.]

 **9.5M** likes **3.9M** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@__deathstxr__ I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME. HOW WERE YOU NOT CRYING?!?
> 
> ****
> 
> **Needles** _@__deathstxr__
> 
> _@StarkSon_ bc of baymax dude!!! i knew he’d come help hiro
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@__deathstxr__ THATS NOT THE POINT AND YOU KNOW IT.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Needles** _@__deathstxr__
> 
> _@StarkSon @iamironman_ pls come collect your hysterical child
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@__deathstxr_ @StarkSon_ Will do.

****

**Tony Stark** _@iamironman_

Some things never change.

[attached: two photos. One was a still selfie of Tony as he lounged on the couch. Resting on his chest was Peter, who was half-hiding his flush, tear-streaked face against his dad’s chest. The second was of a much younger Tony laying on a bed, with a toddler version of Peter, who couldn’t be much older than two or three. He had a little fist clenched around Tony’s shirt, and his dad’s hand on the back of his tiny head.]

 **38.1M** likes **25M** retweets

****

**BuzzFeed** _@BuzzFeed_

The Tweet that broke the internet: Tony Stark posted two pictures of his son, Peter, and the world lost its mind.

[attached: both images from Tony Stark’s twitter, and an image of his caption.]

 **532.7k** likes **231.1k** retweets

****

**Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_

Believe me dear internet, those pictures Tony posted are just the very tip of the iceberg when it comes to the sheer volume of pictures and videos he has of Peter.

 **1.4M** likes **1M** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@VirginiaPotts_ He’s my kid, so he’s obviously going to be photogenic.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_
> 
> _@iamironman_
> 
> [attached: a very horrible selfie of Tony, screenshotted from Snapchat, from below his chin as he made a goofy face down at the camera. Pepper’s saved name for Tony on her snapchat was _love_ with a red heart at the end.]
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@VirginiaPotts_ First of all, how dare you.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_
> 
> _@iamironman_ As if you haven’t looked worse in public before.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@VirginiaPotts_ I have no idea what you’re talking about.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_
> 
> _@iamironman_ Bern, 2003?
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@VirginiaPotts_ Touché.

****

**Col. James Rhodes** _@WarMachine_

In the spirit of embarrassing Peter and watching Tony get sappy, here’s a video from when Peter was a couple months old that’s been a family treasure for years now.

[attached: a lengthier clip, starting off with Tony facing the screen. He grinned at the camera as he walked down a hallway, and said, “It’s time to wake Pete up from his nap.”

Tony opened the door, and the video panned around to face forward. The room was a soft greyish blue, filled to the brim with toys and books. In the middle, there was a small cradle with a planet mobile hanging over it, very clearly handmade and upgraded to rock itself based on Peter’s sleeping patterns. (Tony was very proud of it.)

Pressing the button to make the gentle rocking motion stop, Tony zoomed in on Peter’s face as warm, chocolate eyes blinked open, blearily looking around at his surroundings.

“Hey, peanut,” Tony whispered, and Peter’s eyes snapped to watch his father, “wakey-wakey. Did you sleep well?”

With surprising dexterity, Tony hoisted Peter up with one hand to brace Peter’s back against his chest. Tony turned the camera back around as he lightly bounced Peter in his arm, smiling as he watched his son observe the camera with curious eyes.

Losing interest rather quickly, Peter turned his chubby face up to look at his dad, and a slow, toothy grin took over his face the longer he watched Tony, so happy to see his father. A returning smile bloomed on Tony’s as Peter smiled. Tony turned and pressed an adoring, lingering kiss on Peter’s cheek, lashes dampening as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“I love you, baby, _so much,_ ” Tony crooned, touching his forehead to Peter’s and rocking him gently back and forth. Peter gurgled and pressed his little hand to Tony’s mouth. The video ended as Tony kissed Peter’s tiny fingers.]

 **19.7M** likes **15.5M** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@WarMachine_ Why can’t you still be this precious? _@StarkSon_
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@WarMachine @iamironman_ D:<
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@WarMachine @StarkSon_ Look at that little smile. You used to be so happy to see me. What happened?
> 
>  
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@WarMachine @iamironman_ i realized ur a punk ass bitch
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@WarMachine @StarkSon_ Excuse me?? My very own flesh and blood turning against me like this! After all I’ve done and sacrificed for you, you repay me with a knife in my back.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@WarMachine @iamironman_ ud think ud have learned by now
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@WarMachine @StarkSon_ Don’t make me ground you, kid. I will, don’t test me. You betrayed me.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@WarMachine @iamironman_ y bc i told u the truth
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@WarMachine @StarkSon_ You little shit.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Col. James Rhodes** _@WarMachine_
> 
> _@iamironman @StarkSon_ Please remove your bickering from my account before I fly over there and beat both of your asses. Hug it out, and cut the shit.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@WarMachine @iamironman_ yessir

****

**Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_

Well, if we’re posting videos and photos about _@StarkSon_ , I’ll share one of my personal favorite videos of the Stark-Duo.

[attached: a thirty-second video. It opened up to baby Peter in his walker giggling hysterically, his head tossed back with the force of his laughter.

The camera panned up to Tony standing inside the bathroom when Peter’s giggling calmed down, and Tony smiled close-lipped at the person filming. With an expectant look down at Peter, Tony tipped his head back and gurgled water, and the camera quickly snapped back down to Peter as he _laughed_ and laughed and laughed.

The back and forth of Tony gurgling and Peter went on until the video ended, Peter’s laughter cut in half as the video rather abruptly ends.]

 **8.3M** likes **5.4M** retweets

****

**Steve Rogers** _@CaptainAmerica_

 _@VirginiaPotts @WarMachine_ You’re missing one of the best ones.

[attached: all the Avengers, plus an eleven year old Peter, were gathered around a table in the tower, bickering between themselves. At first, all the voices were indistinguishable as Steve fiddled with the camera before steadying out.

Finally, over all the noise, Tony shouts, “Fine, I’ll show you!”

Steve zoomed in on Tony, who grabbed a longer strand of pasta from his plate and placed it in his mouth. He made a half-aborted swallow before exhaling sharply through his nose. The spaghetti end dangled out of his left nostril.

“ _Ew,_ ” Clint said, but he looked oddly delighted despite himself.

Then, Steve’s eye seemed to catch on Peter, and the camera turned to zoom painfully slow in on Peter’s absolutely _horrified_ face. His mouth was dangling open, his fork half-way to his mouth full of spaghetti.

“Dad, I am so ashamed,” Peter whispered.

Tony laughed so hard that the noodle in his nose went flying across the table. The video cuts to Peter’s disgusted shouting.]

 **14.2M** likes **11.1M** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@CaptainAmerica_ i cannot believe ur making me relive the worst moment of my life its still so disgusting usfhjka
> 
> ****
> 
> **Needles** _@__deathstxr__
> 
> _@CaptainAmerica @StarkSon_ honestly i think i might die if i don’t see your dad snorting a noodle next time i come over.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@CaptainAmerica @__deathstxr__ bro im literally begging u not to ask him to do it because he will and then i will have to see it again. the italian quarter of me is crying at the thought
> 
> ****
> 
> **Needles** _@__deathstxr__
> 
> _@CaptainAmerica @StarkSon_ the “italian quarter” part is entirely unnecessary
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@CaptainAmerica @__deathstxr__ ur comment was entirely unnecessary but here we are
> 
> ****
> 
> **Steve Rogers** _@CaptainAmerica_
> 
> _@StarkSon @__deathstxr__ Play nice.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Needles** _@__deathstxr__
> 
> _@CaptainAmerica @StarkSon_ yessir. sorry sir. it won’t happen again sir. we will play nice from here on out. no such thing as foul play, verbal or physical.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@CaptainAmerica @__deathstxr__ come @ me spangles what u gonna do
> 
> ****
> 
> **Needles** _@__deathstxr__
> 
> _@CaptainAmerica @StarkSon_ PETER FOR THOR’S SAKE, WE’VE TALKED ABOUT THIS.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@CaptainAmerica @__deathstxr__ WHAT CAN HE RLY DO THO???
> 
> ****
> 
> **Needles** _@__deathstxr__
> 
> _@CaptainAmerica @StarkSon_ DESTROY YOU. PETER, HE’S CAPTAIN AMERICA.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@CaptainAmerica @__deathstxr__ hes a lot less impressive once u see him hammered (lol) on thors midgardian mead
> 
> ****
> 
> **Needles** _@__deathstxr__
> 
> _@CaptainAmerica @StarkSon_ lol nice hammer pun
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@CaptainAmerica @__deathstxr__ thxs. i spent years slaving over that one.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Needles** _@__deathstxr__
> 
> _@CaptainAmerica @StarkSon_ i bet. virtual high five!

****

**Alex** _@alexandrathe666th_

honestly is it like?? national peter stark day? bc im not opposed.

 **4.2k** likes **1.8k** retweets 

>   |
> 
> **yeah boi** _@longestyeahboiever_
> 
> _@alexandrathe666th_ what a fuckin mood bro, peter is the cutest
> 
> ****
> 
> **Alex** _@alexandrathe666th_
> 
> _@longestyeahboiever_ ikr???? especially those baby videos omg im screaming tony is so soft for his little boy
> 
> ****
> 
> **yeah boi** _@longestyeahboiever_
> 
> _@alexandrathe666th_ IM SOFT FOR THAT LITTLE BOY
> 
> ****
> 
> **Alex** _@alexandrathe666th_
> 
> _@longestyeahboiever_ ME TOO DUDE. I WANT TO KISS HIS LITTLE FACE TOO
> 
>   |
> 
> **heck** _@Privatite_
> 
> _@alexandrathe666th_ Dude, fr this shit makes me cry. I love Peter & his fam.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Alex** _@alexandrathe666th_
> 
> _@Privatite_ huge mood.
> 
>   |
> 
> **Macy** _@Psychomachy_
> 
> _@alexandrathe666th_ all im saying if that kid grows up anything like his father im so down for him
> 
> ****
> 
> **Alex** _@alexandrathe666th_
> 
> _@Psychomachy_ dude. hes 13 pls calm down. (but tony is hot AF cant deny)

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

hey guysssss, august 10th is next week. save the date pls <3 cant wait to celebrate with you all!

 **1.2M** likes **924.6k** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Any last-minute adventures?
> 
>  
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@VirginiaPotts_ flying around in an iron man suit???
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon @VirginiaPotts_ No.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@VirginiaPotts @iamironman_ :( skydiving? scuba diving? hawaii? malibu?
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon @VirginiaPotts_ Malibu I just might consider.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@VirginiaPotts @iamironman_ YES!
> 
>   |
> 
> **Sam Wilson** _@TheFalcon_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Sorry, I don’t save dates for people who don’t follow me back.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@TheFalcon_ im sorry, what? i thought i heard the chirping of a jealous birdie
> 
> ****
> 
> **Sam Wilson** _@TheFalcon_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ What do I even have to be jealous over a thirteen year old kid for?!
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@TheFalcon_ the fact im a 13 y/o genius billionaire philanthropist with a cute dog
> 
> ****
> 
> **Steve Rogers** _@CaptainAmerica_
> 
> _@StarkSon @TheFalcon_ He’s got you there, Sam.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@TheFalcon @CaptainAmerica_ its ok, sam. better luck next time XOXO
> 
>   |
> 
> **Natasha** _@blackwidow_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ I hope you’ve saved a seat for me.  
>    
>  ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@blackwidow_ OF COURSE I DID!!! saved for my fave natalie rushman! also when the heckles did u get a twitter??
> 
> ****
> 
> **Natasha** _@blackwidow_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Just now.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Sam Wilson** _@TheFalcon_
> 
> _@StarkSon @blackwidow_ Oh, so you follow HER?
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@blackwidow @TheFalcon_ yah bc shes better
> 
> ****
> 
> **Steve Rogers** _@CaptainAmerica_
> 
> _@StarkSon @blackwidow @TheFalcon_ He’s got you there, Sam.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Sam Wilson** _@TheFalcon_
> 
> _@StarkSon @blackwidow @CaptainAmerica_ Will you quit that?
> 
> ****
> 
> **Steve Rogers** _@CaptainAmerica_
> 
> _@StarkSon @blackwidow @TheFalcon_ I’m sorry, can’t hear you over my blueberry pancakes someone stole straight off my plate while I was cooking.

****

**Tony Stark** _@iamironman_

To the littlest love of my life: Happy Birthday.

[attached: a picture of Peter laying in his bed, peeking open one eye at his dad, a small smile quirking up the corner of his mouth that was visible. His bed hair was absolutely atrocious, and was only slightly flattened by the little cap set sideways on his head that read: _I’m 14!_ in bold, red font. Underneath one of his arms, Blossom had tucked herself up against Peter’s chest.]

 **8.2M** likes **6M** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ thanks dad! i love you too <3 so much! youve always been my hero, even before iron man. and ik i dont say it enough but thank u for making me into the person i am today. im so proud to be your son

****

**Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_

 _@StarkSon_ Happy birthday, little one. Watching you grow up has been one of the greatest delights of my job, and I’m honored to be apart of your life.

 **2.1M** likes **1.4M** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@VirginiaPotts_ thank you, pepper! ever since i was little i always thought of u like my mom, and im so glad youre in mine and dads life. u make it a million times better <3 <3 <3

****

**Happy Hogan** _@harold3028614_

Happy birthday, kid. _@StarkSon_

 **1.9k** likes **429** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@harold3028614_ thanks uncle happy!!

****

**Col. James Rhodes** _@WarMachine_

 _@StarkSon_ Happy birthday to the greatest nephew on this planet from the whole Rhodes family.

 **45.1k** likes **40.1k** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@WarMachine_ thank u! love you and mama rhodes a lot <3 ik ur on a mission rn but pls come back soon so i can see u!
> 
> ****
> 
> **Col. James Rhodes** _@WarMachine_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ You got it, kid.

****

**Natasha** _@blackwidow_

 _@StarkSon_ Happy birthday, Peter.

 **56.9k** likes **36.1k** retweets

****

**Harley** _@harly_keen_

 _@StarkSon_ happy bday, nerd.

 **326** likes **119** retweets

****

**Sam Wilson** _@TheFalcon_

Happy birthday, I guess. _@StarkSon_

 **15.9k** likes **10.2k** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Sam Wilson** _@TheFalcon_
> 
> Seriously, kid. Happy birthday. You’re a little shit sometimes, but you’re a fantastic kid and I know you’re going places. Whatever you do, it’s gonna be great.

****

**Stark Industries** _@SI_Official_

A very happy birthday to, _@StarkSon_. From all of us here at Stark Industries, we wish you the happiest of 14th birthdays.

 **522.7k** likes **412.6k** retweets

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR THE WELL-WISHES!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! <3 <3 <3 you guys made this the best birthday ever, even if i couldnt reply to everyone. next i will see u guys at midtown tech! (im joining some after-school clubs there, so if any of u attend, i might see u there!)

 **6.1M** likes **4.9M** retweets

****

**Flash T.**

_@bethereinaflash_

I’m the best.

Location: Where You Want To Be

Joined: July 2014

 **581** Following **113** Followers

****

**Flash T.** _@bethereinaflash_

CAN’T BELIEVE PETER STARK IS GOING TO BE AT MY SCHOOL!! Haha, suck it guys. I’m gonna be best friends with him and be the most popular kid in school.

 **65** likes **3** retweets

>   |
> 
> **MJ** _@michellejones_
> 
> _@bethereinaflash_ Hm. Doubt it.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Flash T.** _@bethereinaflash_
> 
> _@michellejones_ Shut up!
> 
> ****
> 
> **MJ** _@michellejones_
> 
> _@bethereinaflash_ Whatever. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, so, I decided to give a little bit of a clearer timeline for u guys up to this point so you guys can Tell How Much Time Has Passed. bc ig that's important, or w/e. (also maybe a little background that i didn't immediately include in the fic?)
> 
> February 2013 - IM3 Events; Peter is 11 y/o. Tony pulls him out of public school and begins homeschooling as a result of separation anxiety/v. minor PTSD.  
> March 2013 - Permanent move to NYC to the tower. Peter meets Ned one day at the library (you can imagine any dorky scenario of these nerds meeting; honestly, wouldn't be surprised if they hadn't met during a weird Star Wars ritual lol).  
> August 2014 - Because neither Stark knows what "taking it slow" means, Peter finishes homeschooling and begins classes at MIT after testing out of nearly all his core classes.  
> September 25, 2014 - Peter joins Twitter, 13 y/o. Internet and Tony Stark lose their collective shit for their own, respective reasons.  
> October 2014 - Peter's name is revealed.  
> November 2014 - Age of Ultron events.  
> April 2015 - Peter's face is revealed because Harley doesn't know what's going on, ever.  
> August 2015 - Peter's 14th b-day (aka this chapter.)
> 
> we're so close to spooderman y'all. I kinda have a vague idea of how its gonna go down. we'll see :) might a little angsty, knowing myself.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://aatticsaltt.tumblr.com/). I mean, if you want.
> 
> (pls follow me I want ppl to talk to and send me asks lol.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **FRIDAY** _@F.R.I.D.A.Y._  
>  “Mother of Christ, I know I’m raising you smarter than this… Peter, get off- PETER GET OFF THE FUCKING FRIDGE. Do not make me get the broom. You want me to get the broom? Try me, kid.” - Tony Stark, to Peter Stark  
>  **3.3M** likes **2.1M** retweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK ME FOR FUCKING EVER HOLY CRAAAAAAAP.
> 
> but its done :D
> 
> edit for some ppl: i do bash team cap a lil but its like Not Very Much so just. Be Aware Of That
> 
> enjoy!

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

the amount of ppl asking me y im in hs when im taking college classes is depressing like,,, guys… im in clubs NOT hs. dad thinks its a good way to meet more ppl my age and the school agreed to let me join sooooo pls chill out thnxs

 **1.2M** likes **922.7k** retweets 

>   |
> 
> **Betty** _@thebesty_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Hey I go to Midtown!! What clubs are u in?? I wanna come say hi! :D
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@thebesty_ OMG PLS DO! im in robotics, band (hopefully not after this marching season bc asthma is a bitch), and decathlon :)
> 
> ****
> 
> **Betty** _@thebesty_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Omg I feel u on the asthma. It’s why I had to quit band in 7th grade.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@thebesty_ a mood. but pls come say hi, ill even let u pet blossom!
> 
> ****
> 
> **Betty** _@thebesty_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ YES!!! Our queen!
> 
>   |
> 
> **Flash T.** _@bethereinaflash_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Hey, follow me loser.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Flash T.** _@bethereinaflash_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Follow me.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Flash T.** _@bethereinaflash_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Follow me.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Flash T.** _@bethereinaflash_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Follow me.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Flash T.** _@bethereinaflash_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Stop ignoring me, I know you are seeing my tweets!
> 
> ****
> 
> **MJ** _@michellejones_
> 
> _@StarkSon @bethereinaflash_ The truth hurts, doesn’t it?
> 
> ****
> 
> **Flash T.** _@bethereinaflash_
> 
> _@StarkSon @michellejones_ Shut the fuck up.
> 
>   |
> 
> **Jacob** _@updatestele_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ i cannot believe u r in MIT but still chose to join high school clubs. is our robotics club not good enough for u stark?
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@updatestele_ omg
> 
> ****
> 
> **Jacob** _@updatestele_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ come on anthony, whats the stitch???? r we not classy enough for ur high end tastes? r we too tall for u?? is our equipment not ritzy enough?
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@updatestele_ i hate you XD if i join will u stop nagging me about it??
> 
> ****
> 
> **Jacob** _@updatestele_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ yup.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@updatestele_ ok fine. i can only make the weekend meetings tho
> 
> ****
> 
> **Jacob** _@updatestele_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ good enough for me man. thanks anthony, kisses.
> 
>   |
> 
> **Kitty** _@flirtypole_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ your college friends call you anthony???
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@flirtypole_ unfortunately. usually its anthony the second bc a lot of my prof. taught my dad too
> 
> ****
> 
> **Kitty** _@flirtypole_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ thats honestly so cute.

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

hey guys! i Did A Thing and made a youtube channel! go and find me on there if u wanna watch me build things in the lab or w/e. a lot of them r probably going to be school projects tbh but. its total engineering asmr, if ur into that sorta thing

 **2.8M** likes **2.3M** retweets

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

im getting a lot of “wtf is asmr” and just honestly look it up. i cant do it justice.

 **813k** likes **750.2k** retweets

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

also 1yr-versery of my account! weve come so far guyss wow. thanks to all 13m of u guys for joining me

 **6.9M** likes **6.4M** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Kacie** _@whatinthe_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ A WHOLE YEAR OMG RLY??????? I cant believe its been that long since u made ur account!
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@whatinthe_ IKR?? what a year. made a twitter, got kidnapped by a murder bot, then got a dog. whats next???
> 
> ****
> 
> **Kacie** _@whatinthe_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ wholesome fun and laughter?
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@whatinthe_ ur absolutely right
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon @whatinthe_ Ah, the sweet naiveté of youth.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@whatinthe @iamironman_ arent u supposed to be excited for the future, mr. futurist???
> 
> |
> 
> **Alex** _@alexandrathe666th_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ i love you peter!!!!!!!!!
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@alexandrathe666th_ thank u!!! ur one of the ogs, so thanks for sticking with!
> 
> ****
> 
> **Alex** _@alexandrathe666th_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ always!
> 
> |
> 
> **Captain Kirk** _@clevertrek_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ do you ever think about how within that year you became the most popular thirteen year old on the planet
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@clevertrek_ well now im thinking about it

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

@vision, give me back jarvis ;-; i miss him. i want my jarvis back

 **632.1k** likes **278.3k** retweets

> **|**
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Aw, bud…
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ i love friday but jarvis was cooler. and had a better voice

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

speaking of should i make our ai a twitter???? i feel like fridays twitter would be so iconic

 **3.1M** likes **2.4M** retweets

> **|**
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> your wish is my command :) _@F.R.I.D.A.Y._
> 
> ****
> 
> **FRIDAY** _@F.R.I.D.A.Y._
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Hello, Peter.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@F.R.I.D.A.Y._ hi friday! the people of twitter wanted you to join them
> 
> ****
> 
> **FRIDAY** _@F.R.I.D.A.Y._
> 
> _@StarkSon_ I am pleased to join, although I am unsure of what my function of being on here is.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@F.R.I.D.A.Y._ well, u could probably just quote dad & people will enjoy it
> 
> ****
> 
> **FRIDAY** _@F.R.I.D.A.Y._
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Very well.

****

**FRIDAY** [verified]

_@F.R.I.D.A.Y._

Tony Stark’s Personal AI

Location: Anywhere

Joined: September 2015

 **3** Following **10.2k** Followers

****

**FRIDAY** _@F.R.I.D.A.Y._

“That man has no regard for lawn maintenance.” - Tony Stark, 2015, in regards to Thor Odinson

 **1.4M** likes **1.1M** retweets

>    |
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@F.R.I.D.A.Y._ He doesn’t!

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

EXCITING NEWS!!! its my first ever hs field trip! i havent been on one since, like, fifth grade, but the decathlon team is going so ya boi gets to tag along! i tried to convince dad to be a chaperone but he says he wont go within ten yards of oscorp so o well

 **788.1k** likes **520.8k** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ You’re lucky I’m even letting you go. I wouldn’t trust Norman with a spoon, more or less my only begotten son.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ “begotten” ur aristocrat is showing
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ He says, like he’s not just as aristocratic as I am.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ im not!
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Do I really need to remind you what school you went to before we moved to New York?
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ no… :/ u win

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

i now understand why everyone complains about school busses

 **4.2M** likes **3.3M** retweets 

>   |
> 
> **Sam** _@sanreally_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ this is single-handedly the funniest tweet on this whole account

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

GUYS STOP YELLING AT ME. im sorry i havent been on a school before ajdaksd ok damn. i didnt pick which womb i popped out of so i could be rich, it just happened and so, yeah, im 14 and this is my first time on a school bus. ok. glad weve established that now

 **829.1k** likes **235.9k** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Cat** _@Nekornosso_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ how does it feel?
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@Nekornosso_ scary… why are there no seatbelts?? i genuinely hate this. i want to buckle in. i want the bus not to bounce me so high in my spot
> 
> ****
> 
> **Cat** _@Nekornosso_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ where r u sitting????
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@Nekornosso_ the back
> 
> ****
> 
> **Cat** _@Nekornosso_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ oh honey…
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@Nekornosso_ :(((

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

ok we are at oscorp now and the security guys are srsly so intimidating is it natural for someone to be that tall??? oscorp what r u feeding ur guards

 **758.2k** likes **359.3k** retweets

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

o well i have to turn my phone off, ttyl twitter <3

 **992.9k** likes **437.8k** retweets

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

BACK!!! oscorp was lowkey creepy but also simultaneously rly rly cool so thats fun! never been more intrigued and terrified at the same time in my life… well, there was ultron but thats dif.

 **2.2M** likes **1.5M** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> i feel like most of the scientists were mad that i was there lololol. like SI has a big bio-division
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> we’re a tech conglomerate like pls chill. we made like 99% of ur equipment ur ok
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> im out of breath omg
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> man i dont remember the walk to the tower being this long ugghhhh
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> is there an illness going around that im not accustomed to bc i didnt go to public school pls someone explain
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> MAN walking sucks. why am i walking… happy normally picks me up. huh...

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

ive never felt more disgusting before in my life. am i dying? this feels like death.

 **1.9M** likes **998.1k** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ (voice message sent by FRIDAY) Kid, I’m on my way.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ ok… im in the bathroom in the penthouse. i think. is it bad i cant remember??? dad where am i?? am i dying?
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ (voice message sent by FRIDAY) No.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ oh ok. wow iron man is here. thats so cool.

****

**Tony Stark** _@iamironman_

To everyone asking, Peter is fine, he just came down pretty hard with a bad case of the flu. We have him in the hospital in the Avengers Compound for the time being.

[attached: an image of a pale, sweaty Peter lying in the hospital bed holding up a weak peace sign, his arm barely lifting off the white sheets like he didn’t _quite_ have the strength to get his arm off the bed.]

 **5.9M** likes **4.8M** retweets

****

**Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_

Thank you all for your continuous concern on Peter’s condition. We will update you as Peter gets better, until then, we’re keeping him off his Twitter account for private reasons.

 **1.5M** likes **1M** retweets

****

**Col. James Rhodes** _@WarMachine_

Toughest nephew in the world. Get better soon, squirt.

[attached: an image of Peter, still in the hospital bed he was in two days prior, but looking worse than in Tony’s photo. His cheeks and eyes looked sunken in, his skin an unhealthy, sallow grey color, but he was still smiling as the cameraman placed a black hat with the Air Force symbol on his head.]

 **3.3M** likes **2.4M** retweets

****

**Tony Stark** _@iamironman_

Update on Peter: he’s not gotten any better as of today. Doctors think the worst is going through his system, but any encouragement he can get from you all would be appreciated. He likes having FRIDAY read out your tweets to him.

 **4.5M** likes **4.1M** retweets

****

**Needles** _@__deathstxr__

brought peter some legos! slow progress but we’re getting there! idk how hes still smiling after being this sick for five days but man, if it was anyone, it’d be peter.

[attached: two images. One of Peter, likely just as the cameraman walked into the sectioned area for the youngest Stark. In it, Peter looked a few seconds away from death, with a feeding tube rubbing his nose a very sore-red. The second one was a closer-up of Peter with a bunch of legos strewn out across his legs, one small piece pinched between his fingers, and a tiny, fragile smile on his face.]

 **15.6k** likes **10.9k** retweets

****

**MJ**

_@michellejones_

I’m not obsessive, I’m just observant.

Location: NYC

Joined: January 2013

 **239** Following **520** Followers

****

**MJ** _@michellejones_

 _@StarkSon_ Get better soon, loser. Flash seems to think he can claim your spot on the Decathlon team if you’re gone for another meeting.

 **129** likes **98** retweets 

>   |
> 
> **MJ** _@michellejones_
> 
> Also we’re all worried for you. So stop being sick already.

****

**FRIDAY** _@F.R.I.D.A.Y._

“Dormi dormi, o mio bambino, sulle onde qui vicino, e sogna gli angeli del ciel. Dormi dormi, mio tesor, resta sempre nel mio cuor.” - Tony Stark, sung, to an unconscious Peter Stark

 **2.9M** likes **1.6M** retweets

[click here to see translation: _Sleep sleep, o my son, on the waves here nearby, and dream of angels in the sky. Sleep sleep, my treasure, stay always in my heart_.]

****

**Tony Stark** _@iamironman_

Guess who’s finally on the mend and begging to be let out of bed…

[attached: one image. Peter is still lying in bed, but there’s color fresh in his cheeks again, eyes bright as he beamed at the camera. This time, his whole arm was up to flash a peace sign at the camera. His thick glasses and feeding tube were nowhere to be seen.]

 **8.9M** likes **7.7M** retweets

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

IM BACK!!!!! finally finally finally! that sucked! idk how the flu could do that to me but MAN it put me through the works. eight whole days!!! SICK!! CONFINED!! IMPRISONED!!

 **10.2M** likse **8.7M** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> thanks guys for all ur love n support. bc of u guys and dr. cho i feel better than i ever have! heres to good health and no more gross, icky sickness!
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Please, no more illness. I don’t think my heart can handle that stress again.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ awww im sorry. ilysm dad <3 no more, i swear!
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ I love you too, bambino.

****

**MJ** _@michellejones_

 _@StarkSon_ You owe me an interview with Ms. Potts after saving your place on the team from Flash.

 **152** likes **98** retweets 

>   |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@michellejones_ wellllllllll… i mean
> 
> ****
> 
> **MJ** _@michellejones_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ She cares about you outside your dad. Ask her tonight, loser.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@michellejones_ D: okok i will!
> 
> ****
> 
> **MJ** _@michellejones_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ If you come to decathlon practice without a yes or no answer, I’m fighting you, Stark.

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO SENT ME GET-WELL CARDS!!! you guys are so sweet omg there are hundreds of cards thats so crazy. im so touched… thank u thank u!! im gonna keep them all

 **1.2M** likes **928.1k** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Where?
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ golly-gee! i dont know! its not like we have an entire compound of SPACE to store my CARDS.

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

first video up since i got sick!! :D full video is up on my youtube channel ofc ofc

[attached: a 30 second montage of Peter building a miniature version of an Iron Man suit as a kid’s toy with _Back in Black_ by AC/DC playing over the video clips. At the end of the video, the little Iron Man hovers off the table and aims a gauntlet at the camera, with Peter doing the same behind him with a million-watt grin on his face.]

 **10.9M** likes **9.8M** retweets

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

second check-up with dr cho :) im still healthy

[attached: a selfie of Peter holding up a peace sign as he sat on a hospital bed, sans glasses again, with Dr. Cho in the background giving the camera a wan smile.]

 **1.1M** likes **773.9k** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> the checkup was mostly for dads benefit (even tho its been 3 weeks pls calm down DAD) so relax guys im not experiencing any returning or new symptoms. this is a more catch-it-before-it-happens if it ever happens again
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> tbh it never will i think. or, i hope not. that sucked major butt.

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

going to visit w/some fam! im not actually related to them but family isnt always blood related! but i havent seen them since foreeevvverrr ago and im so excited to see them again!

[attached: a selfie of Peter, peace sign up and tongue out as he smiled at the camera. Though it was unclear, it appeared that he was somewhere in Queens.]

 **839.3k** likes **743.8k** retweets

****

**The New York Times** _@nytimes_

[11/1/15] Today, the city mourns the loss of one of their finest, Benjamin Parker. According to sources, he was with his nephew (name not disclosed) at the time of death while trying to reason with a store robber. Our condolences to the family in this time of great loss.

 **928.1k** likes **572.8k** retweets

****

**The New Yorker** _@NewYorker_

Giant strands of vanishing spider webs found around New York City, especially in the outlying burrows such as Queens. What Spider is causing this?

[attached: several low-quality images taken of said webs hanging around the city in various places.]

 **231.1k** likes **123.7k** retweets

****

**BuzzFeed** _@BuzzFeed_

[11/19/15] New superhero in the mix? Just who is this mysterious Spider-Man, and where did he come from?

[attached: a fuzzy, cropped photo of a red and blue blur, taken near a sandwich shop named Delmar’s in Queens after the vigilante stopped for a mid-patrol snack.]

 **583.2k** likes **237.1k** retweets

****

**Daily Bugle** _@DailyBugle_

Spider-Man: Vigilante or Villain?

[attached: an article written by J. Jonah Jameson overviewing the past months activity from the new masked-man around town.]

 **324.7k** likes **231.4k** retweets

****

**Spidey-Watch** _@spideywatch_

First clear picture of Spider-Man! Does he have an in with the Stark family??? That’s a nice suit… >:0

[attached: one image. In it, Spider-Man was helping an old lady cross the street, one of her hands cupped in his elbow and his free hand covering hers. His head was tilted down as she spoke, clearly one hundred percent invested in whatever she was saying.]

 **457.5k** likes **123.9k** retweets

****

**Spidey-Watch** _@spideywatch_

Honestly hearing so many stories of Spider-Man helping people with the most trivial things… Who made him so nice????? WHO IS HE??? Where is he rn?!? These are the questions we need answered!!

 **541.9k** likes **273.7k** retweets

****

**Daily Bugle** _@DailyBugle_

[12/04/15] Iron Man still denying comment over menace Spider-Man. Who is the mysterious masked terror swinging around our fair city?

 **229.5k** likes **147.8k** retweets

****

**ABC News** _@ABC_

[12/09/15] Tragedy at Lagos. Several Wakandan humanitarian workers killed in explosion. No comment from Avengers.

[attached: link to an article.]

 **654.2k** likes **236.5k** retweets

****

**Daily Bugle** _@DailyBugle_

Avengers still under fire after Sokovia and Lagos. What will our heroes say for their actions?

 **437.5k** likes **164.9k** retweets

****

**CBC News** _@cbcnews_

117 nations propose the Sokovia Accords in order to keep our greatest heroes accountable for the destruction they bring.

 **547.9k** likes **349.2k** retweets

****

**The New York Times** _@nytimes_

[12/15/15] Sokovia Accords have been ratified. Avengers to sign within the following week in front of the World Security Council in Vienna.

[attached: link to an article.]

 **634.9k** likes **472.4k** retweets

****

**CNN** _@CNN_

Tragedy strikes in Vienna. Several killed, including Wakanda’s king, T’Chaka. No word yet on the bomber.

 **572.1k** likes **520.1k** retweets

****

**USA Today** _@ondeadline_

Captain America detained after helping Winter Soldier escape following the bombing in Vienna.

 **437.9k** likes **245.3k** retweets

****

**Daily Bugle** _@DailyBugle_

Ultimate Showdown between Avengers at Leipzig Airport: what happened to our team?

[attached: link to an article.]

 **472.9k** likes **143.9k** retweets

****

**Spidey-Watch** _@spideywatch_

SPIDER-MAN AT LEIPZIG?!?!? I’m rooting for team Iron Man now!!!! Go Spidey!

 **998.2k** likes **843.1k** retweets

****

**The New York Times** _@nytimes_

[12/17/15] Captain America’s team of war criminals being detained in the Raft prison.

[attached: link to an article.]

 **312.4k** likes **238.3** retweets

****

**Peter Stark** [verified]

_@StarkSon_

i lifted thor’s hammer once

Location: NY, USA

Joined: September 2014

 **14** Following **13.6M** Followers

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

im here with the tea: captain america was some little punk with asthma who liked to get in fights and then tried to stand on the high ground when he was pumped full of the grandfather of all steroids, but ig moral high ground means abandoning ppl who love you for a dead friend

 **4.4M** likes **3.8M** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Ebi** _@olbiseli_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ SHIT r u good babe?
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@olbiseli_ no but i will be

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

i honestly am so hurt. u trust someone and who u think they are and then they… do that?? theres so much more i cant tell u guys but… i lost all of my faith and trust in a hero today, and it hurts more than i can say.

 **4.9M** likes **4.3M** retweets 

>   |
> 
> **Willow** _@willowswire_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ im sorry peter :((
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@willowswire_ yeah me too
> 
>   |
> 
> **Blake** _@aquaticonde_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ who’s ready to start a manhunt for captain america bc he hurt peter
> 
> ****
> 
> **Josh** _@xpjosh_
> 
> _@StarkSon @aquaticonde_ the entire 13.6 million people who follow him
> 
> ****
> 
> **im so fucking tired** _@pahlogre_
> 
> _@StarkSon @aquaticonde @xpjosh_ i will quite literally dig out his eyes and watch him scream
> 
> ****
> 
> **Blake** _@aquaticonde_
> 
> _@StarkSon @xpjosh @pahlogre_ imma need u to calm the hell down pls????
> 
>   |
> 
> **Needles** _@__deathstxr__
> 
> _@StarkSon_ i’m rly sorry, peter…
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@__deathstxr__ hey do u mind if i come over?? theres a lot i wanna talk about but cant say on here.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Needles** _@__deathstxr__
> 
> _@StarkSon_ ofc dude. doors always open for u

****

**Spidey-Watch** _@spideywatch_

Aayy first time seeing Spidey since the airport! It’s been a few weeks! Good to see you out and about again!

 **437.9k** likes **273.4k** retweets

****

**Spidey-Watch** _@spideywatch_

YO. Spider-Man really just got knocked out of the air by a drone. That was the funniest shit I’ve seen ever.

 **389k** likes **327.4k** retweets

****

**Spidey-Watch** _@spideywatch_

Honestly love seeing our favorite Spider-Man swinging around the city! Thanks for watching out for us!

 **573.9k** likes **248.8k** retweets

****

**Spidey-Watch** _@spideywatch_

Just walked past some dude webbed to a light pole. Smh man. Shouldn’t have pissed off Spidey. Dude went up against Captain America and came out fine like what are you doing with your life???

 **888.9k** likes **742.8k** retweets

****

**Daily Bugle** _@DailyBugle_

[04/14/16] Masked Menace growing bolder after team-up with Avengers. How are we supposed to feel safe with this heathen swinging around our city?! JJJ covers it all!

[attached: an article to J. Jonah Jameson’s latest article flaming Spider-Man.]

 **384.2k** likes **128.2k** retweets

****

**Spidey-Watch** _@spideywatch_

Yea… because Spider-Man lowering crime rates TOTALLY makes him a menace…

 **828.9k** likes **488.7k** retweets

>   |
> 
> **J. Jonah Jameson** _@JJJathome_
> 
> _@spideywatch_ CLEARLY, the spider-menace has tricked you into believing he’s doing good when all he wants is MEDIA ATTENTION.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Spidey-Watch** _@spideywatch_
> 
> _@JJJathome_ That you’re giving him????? But also he’s not DOING ANYTHING BAD????? He’s stopping crimes most of the police can’t get to in time.
> 
>  
> 
> **J.** **Jonah Jameson** _@JJJathome_
> 
> _@spideywatch_ And putting those hard working men and women’s jobs at RISK! I stand by the fact that we need to let the police do the jobs they were excelling at long before Spider-Freak joined in!
> 
> ****
> 
> **Spidey-Watch** _@spideywatch_
> 
> _@JJJathome_ Aaaand you’re blocked from my account. Asshole.

****

**Spidey-Watch** _@spideywatch_

Don’t worry, Spidey. Wherever you are in NY, I got your back.

 **558.9k** likes **384.3k** retweets

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

im getting a lot of tweets insinuating i have smthn to do with spider-man bc of a tweet i posted like,,, forever ago about being bit by a spider but um. have u seen me?? i have asthma and am legally blind, i cant be spider-man

 **3.2M** likes **2.8M** retweets

>   |
> 
> **virtuous** _@virtusoli_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ you havent been wearing ur glasses lately
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@virtusoli_ have u ever heard of contacts b4?????
> 
> ****
> 
> **virtuous** _@virtusoli_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ obviously. But if your vision is really that bad then they cant be that useful
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@virtusoli_ going about my day half-blindly adds a little thrill to life
> 
>   |
> 
> **Spidey-Watch** _@spideywatch_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ What about his suit??? It looks Stark made! (also thank you for the follow omgsdaj)
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@spideywatch_ thats a question more for dad! he works w/a bunch of superheroes soooo :) also ur welcome!! ur like one of the few who doesnt call him a menace
> 
> ****
> 
> **Spidey-Watch** _@spideywatch_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ UGH JJJ doesn’t know what he’s talking about!
> 
>   |
> 
> **MJ** _@michellejones_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Hm.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@michellejones_??????????
> 
>   |
> 
> **Flash T.** _@bethereinaflash_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Spider-Man is way cooler than you, Stark.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@bethereinaflash_ ok? cool.
> 
>   |
> 
> **Needles** _@__deathstxr__
> 
> _@StarkSon_ can you imagine how cool it would be if you WERE spiderman tho??  
>    
>  ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@__deathstxr__ oh itd be awesome!! also… its spider-man. with the hyphen.
> 
> ****
> 
> **MJ** _@michellejones_
> 
> _@StarkSon @__deathstxr__ Hm.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Needles** _@__deathstxr__
> 
> _@StarkSon @michellejones_ man its always so scary when you do that. pls explain what ur hms mean ma’am.
> 
> ****
> 
> **MJ** _@michellejones_
> 
> _@StarkSon @__deathstxr__ Nothing, really. I’m just observing.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@__deathstxr_ @michellejones_ ur observings are always so foreboding.

****

**FRIDAY** _@F.R.I.D.A.Y._

“Mother of Christ, I know I’m raising you smarter than this… Peter, get off- PETER GET OFF THE FUCKING FRIDGE. Do not make me get the broom. You want me to get the broom? Try me, kid.” - Tony Stark, to Peter Stark

 **3.3M** likes **2.1M** retweets

****

**FRIDAY** _@F.R.I.D.A.Y._

“What in the fucking hell did I do in a past life to deserve this bullshit?” - Tony Stark, to himself after wrangling Peter Stark off the fridge

 **2.9M** likes **2.7M** retweets

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

new rule… summer isnt allowed. its so hot. ohhhmygod its hot.

 **1.1M** likes **982k** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Peter, honey, its 80 degrees.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@VirginiaPotts_ TOO HOT.

****

**FRIDAY** _@F.R.I.D.A.Y._

“Peter… I love you, so I’m only going to ask you this once. Why are you in the cabinet?” - Tony Stark, to Peter Stark

 **5.2M** likes **4.3M** retweets

>   |
> 
> **CiCi** _@franzole_
> 
> _@F.R.I.D.A.Y._ Can anyone please explain what is with Peter’s obsession in being really weird places??? I want more context to these tweets. What is going on??? Is he okay???

****

**FRIDAY** _@F.R.I.D.A.Y._

“Suck my fucking teeth, you mushroomed ass little bitch!” - Tony Stark, to the game Mario Kart

 **3.4M** likes **1.9M** retweets

****

**FRIDAY** _@F.R.I.D.A.Y._

“Cheese sticks.” - Tony Stark, in his sleep

 **5.7M** likes **4.8M** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@F.R.I.D.A.Y._ id like to add to this and say that after he said cheese sticks, he cackled like he was POSSESSED and it was the scariest thing ever.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@F.R.I.D.A.Y. @StarkSon_ Fake news. I don’t sleep talk. And, anyway, why is FRIDAY only quoting me?? FRI, post some of Peter’s quotes too.
> 
> ****
> 
> **FRIDAY** _@F.R.I.D.A.Y._
> 
> _@StarkSon @iamironman_ Of course, boss.

****

**FRIDAY** _@F.R.I.D.A.Y._

“Love is like a booger. You keep picking at it until you get it, then wonder what to do with it.” - Peter Stark, to Tony Stark

 **6.6M** likes **4.5M** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Col. James Rhodes** _@WarMachine_
> 
> _@F.R.I.D.A.Y_ I wish I could say I was surprised he said this.

****

**FRIDAY** _@F.R.I.D.A.Y._

“Man, I need to be so much higher than I am right now to even BEGIN processing that.” - Peter Stark, to Pepper Potts

 **3.1M** likes **2.5M** retweets 

>   |
> 
> **CatNip** _@WasNip_
> 
> _@F.R.I.D.A.Y._ im literally begging you to tell us what he was trying to process.
> 
> ****
> 
> **FRIDAY** _@F.R.I.D.A.Y._
> 
> _@WasNip_ “I’ve always wondered why it was called a building, when it’s already been built.” - Pepper Potts, to Peter Stark
> 
> ****
> 
> **CatNip** _@WasNip_
> 
> _@F.R.I.D.A.Y._ wow… thats a stoner-level question. respect.

****

**FRIDAY** _@F.R.I.D.A.Y._

“Bitch, I’m Elsa.” - Peter Stark, to himself

 **2M** likes **1.3M** retweets

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

UGH I CANT BELEIVE ITS ALREADY AUGUST AGAIN!! one more semester and im graduating college!!!! so close i can taste it! sweet, sweet freedom!

 **4.3M** likes **3.7M** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Zoom Zoom** _@FlyCasual_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ jfc i always forget ur in college
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@FlyCasual_ honestly me 2 ****  
> ** **

 

 **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

good news is that homecoming is coming up soon :)))) but im way too shy to ask the girl i wanna go with DX

 **999.2k** likes **894k** retweets

>   |
> 
> **MJ** _@michellejones_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ If it’s who I think it is, just ask her. She’ll say yes.
> 
>   |
> 
> **Alex** _@alexandrathe666th_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ YOU CAN DO IT PETER!!! WE BELIEVE IN YOU SWEETIE!!
> 
>   |
> 
> **Flash T.** _@bethereinaflash_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Don’t bother.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon @bethereinaflash_ I’m about sick of your tweets against my son, kid. Give me one more reason to get my suit, I dare you.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Flash T.** _@bethereinaflash_
> 
> _@StarkSon @iamironman_ Of course, sir. I’m so sorry, sir. It’ll never happen again, sir. I’m sorry, sir.
> 
>   |
> 
> **Jacob** _@updatestele_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ if u can pull the shit you do in robotics club, you can ask a girl out, anthony.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@updatestele_ thanks! :D
> 
> ****
> 
> **Jacob** _@updatestele_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ you got this, kid. we’re all rooting you on!

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

DECATHLON TEAM IS GOING TO NATIONALS AWWW YEEEEEEEE!!!! SEE YOU BOYS IN D.C.!

 **985.4k** likes **875.2k** retweets

****

**Spidey-Watch** _@spideywatch_

Idk when Spidey got to D.C. BUT GO SPIDEY!!! YEAH! Saved a whole group of decathlon champions today! NY represent, man!

 **382.9k** likes **137.6k** retweets

****

**Spidey-Watch** _@spideywatch_

ANOTHER IRON MAN AND SPIDEY TEAM UP!!! Best thing ever! Spidey held together the ferry long enough for Iron Man to get there! True hero!

 **843.7k** likes **473.8k** retweets

****

**Spidey-Watch** _@spideywatch_

Man, I just passed Peter Stark walking down the street in hello-kitty pants with his dad?? Dude looks so mopey. _@StarkSon_ , you good???? You've been quiet lately babe.

 **823k** likes **483.1k** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@spideywatch_ yyyeah im good! no worries :)

****

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

UPDATE! i asked the girl and she said yes!!! :DDDDD!!!!

 **5.4M** likes **4.8M** retweets

>   |
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Congrats, kiddo! I wish you’d told me in person.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ yea...okk.. :/
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Pete…
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ its fine. i dont rly wanna talk about it. oh and dont worry about dinner, im still staying at mays for now.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Come home soon, please? I miss my sweet boy.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ k.

****

**The New York Times** _@nytimes_

[10/21/16] Stark plane crashes over Coney Island due to suspected Spider-Man intervention. Hijacker in custody, known as Adrian Toomes. Only minor injuries have been reported from park goers.

[attached: an article detailing the events with more clarity, including a brief testimony from Toomes himself.]

 **742k** likes **547.9k** retweets

****

**Stark Industries** _@SI_Official_

Later this week on the twenty-sixth, Tony and Peter Stark will be hosting a press conference in regards to the questioning over Spider-Man.

 **437.8k** likes **242.2k** retweets

* * *

 Ned turned on the TV half-way into the press conference whenever Peter said he was going up onto the stage. Apparently he missed the first question or two, because Peter was in the middle of picking another reporter to ask a question.

“Peter, from what we can tell from your Twitter account, you’re a fan of Spider-Man,” the lady said, “I mean, you follow one of his biggest fan accounts. Why is that?”

“If there’s another superhero out there protecting New York City, then I want to keep track of him,” Peter replied smoothly. Ned always thought it was so weird watching his best friend do press conferences. Peter never seemed like his usual bubbly, happy self. “Next? Yes, you, with the blue shirt.”

“What do you have to say to the allegations that you yourself are Spider-Man?” the man asked.

“I’d say that’s crazy—”

“Why, exactly?” The reporter interrupted, raising his eyebrows expectantly. “I mean, you’ve clearly _changed_ since the time of Spider-Man’s appearance, and your mysterious eight-day illness.”

“Flu,” Peter interjected, but the reporter didn’t stop.

“You no longer wear your glasses, you were in D.C. when Spider-Man _conveniently_ was there to save you and your classmates, you’ve been tweeting only outside of the times of Spider-Man’s observed activity—”

“Okay, I’m going to stop you there, because throwing around wild, unrelated observations is going to help absolutely no one here. I-I mean, I’m not the hero type. Nowhere near the level of fit being Spider-Man would require of me. I’m only here to tell the truth to you all, and the truth is…”

Peter hesitated. In the very corner of the screen, Pepper buried her face in her hands, shoulders sagging with defeat.

“I am Spider-Man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End of an Era. (Or is it?)
> 
> anyway, my non-spoiler thoughts on Endgame: I recognize the council has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid-ass decision, I've elected to ignore it. 
> 
> to me, that movie never happened and doesnt exist :)) thank u. u can fight me about it but i rly do not like that movie.
> 
> AND THE STORY FINALLY CONCLUDES. god, im so proud of myself for finishing this and so SO thankful for y'alls support. thank you so, so much. you guys are great, i love you, i'm so happy you've read this and come along on this little journey with me. thank you a million times. (also this does not have to mean that peter's twitter adventure has to stop, if u guys want to see more of it, pls just message me on tumblr & i'd happily make this a series.) as of rn tho, this fic is done and i dont rly have any plans going forward for it.
> 
> needless to say, i love you guys. thank you. stay strong, iron dad and spider-son are forever in our hearts <3
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https//aatticsaltt.tumblr.com/)! I mean, if you want.


End file.
